La Danse de l'Eau
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Ebahi, le prince des démons resta figé. Il avait beau chercher, l'apparence de ce jeune démon ne correspondait à aucun des dessins illustrant les parchemins retraçant l'histoire démoniaque. A quel clan appartenait-il ? Qui était-il donc ? [Crossover / Slash / Shun's Power ! / MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et futur Crossover.

**Note Auteur :** Non, n'ayez crainte, je n'oublis pas "Sacrifice" car cette fiction est écrite par pur plaisir.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

.

. .

Athéna porta son regard sur le champ de bataille et sentit un grand regret la submerger.

Elysion, oasis de paix, n'était plus qu'un endroit souillé par la guerre.

Des cadavres, de la fumée, des cendres et ce sang. Ce sang qui recouvrait tout, imprégnant les herbes sous ses pieds, les rochers et les ruines de ce qui fut le Sanctuaire d'Hadès. En une nuit l'horreur accompagna les ténèbres apportant mort et destruction.

Elle venait de détruire un lieu sacré.

Une main se posa sur son épaule en guise de soutien et elle planta son regard dans deux orbes émeraudes rassurantes.

Savoir que ce chevalier, son ami, avait lutté contre la possession d'Hadès et lui était resté fidèle malgré la douleur psychique qu'il avait dû subir l'impressionnait.

A sa gauche, Hyoga et Shiryu aidaient Seiya à se redresser. Le pauvre pégase ayant subir le contrecoup de son attaque contre le seigneur des Enfers, peinait à rester débout sur ses jambes.

Ikki, indifférent comme toujours aux jérémiades de Seiya, observait fixement son frère cadet prêt à le rattraper au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Ce constat sera le cœur de la déesse. Elle se devait de rester forte pour ses chevaliers, en mémoire de ceux qui étaient mort pour elle et de ceux qui ne survivaient que pour elle.

Rassemblant son cosmos, elle le fit les recouvrir tel un manteau protecteur et se concentra sur sa destination.

Soulagée, elle sentit son énergie prête à les téléporter. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Au moment même où ils commencèrent à disparaître, une autre énergie s'interposa et s'enroula autour du porteur de l'armure d'Andromède.

Le cosmos d'Hadès, encore présent dans le corps de Shun, refusait de quitter les Enfers malgré la mort de son détenteur légitime.

S'unissant au cosmos libérés des spectres morts au combat, l'énergie du maître des lieux s'ancra dans les profondeurs des ténèbres et arracha le corps du dernier mortel choisi par Hadès pour sa pureté.

Les autres bronzes et leur déesse regardèrent avec effroi Shun se courber sous la douleur qui l'assaillait avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un éclair.

La téléportation avait fonctionnée mais à quel prix.

Un hurlement transperça le silence du monde souterrain.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Shun se tint la tête entre les mains, tentant en vain de faire sortir le mal qui l'assaillait en usant de son propre cosmos.

De ses pupilles écarquillées par la peur et la douleur s'écoulaient sans discontinuité des larmes sur ses joues creusées par l'effort.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu arrachant des bouts de chair de ça et là tandis que ses mains continuaient à exercer une pression qui aurait d'ors et déjà fait exploser la boîte crânienne d'un humain normal.

Ses cheveux semblèrent animé par une volonté propre tant ils ondulaient sous un vent déchaîné qui n'existait pas.

Encore un cri et un cosmos noire strié de vagues violette s'échappèrent de son corps meurtri.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, la sensation de cette nouvelle énergie sur sa peau était à la fois aussi brûlante que glaciale.

Un spasme plus puissant le parcouru alors que le cosmos sombre enveloppait tel une seconde peau le corps qui avait tenté de le rejeter.

Ses mouvements brusques et désordonnés, réveillèrent la douleur de ses membres engourdis tandis que les fatigues morales et physiques se firent plus fortes.

Il se sentait sombrer.

Lentement, l'énergie finit par se désagréger.

Il n'irradiait de lui plus aucun cosmos.

La pression retomba et le corps torturé s'affaissa, les membres devinrent mou et sans vie.

Il y eu comme une vibration dans l'air. L'Elysion se volatilisa tout comme le reste des Enfers, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un espace sombre à cet endroit souterrain.

Tout ce qui entourait le chevalier d'Andromède avait disparu ne laissant qu'un vide sans fin qui se refermait sur lui.

Sans le savoir, Shun venait d'être englouti par un trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

Cette fiction sera un **futur crossover** mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera détaillé et vous n'aurez pas besoin de connaître l'autre univers.

**Shun's Power !**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et futur Crossover.

**Note Auteur :** Non, n'ayez crainte, je n'oublis pas "Sacrifice" car cette fiction est écrite par pur plaisir.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci à** Lala**, à **Daisy**, à **Jurie-chan** et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

.

. .

Une étrange sensation d'humidité sur le visage et la rugosité de sol contre la joue finirent par le réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et se redressa, en alerte.

Il pleuvait. De fines gouttes d'eau atterrissaient un peu partout sur lui.

Perdu, ses yeux verts inspectèrent les environs tandis qu'il se crispait un peu plus à chaque craquement ou frôlement d'aile, perçant le silence pesant des arbres touffus, qui lui faisaient face.

Définitivement, quelque chose clochait et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

La douleur qui en découla lui confirma, qu'il n'était ni dans un cauchemar ni mort.

Où était-il ?

Un mal de tête épouvantable lui vrilla la tête.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été complètement vidé de son énergie. Les jambes flageolantes, il se traina jusqu'à une sorte de petite grotte à proximité, abri de pierre à peine profond pour le protéger de la pluie et du vent qui se faisait plus forts.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, mais il les retint, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher.

L'esprit embrouillé, il imagina les pires scénarios possibles tels qu'une revanche d'une divinité qu'il avait affrontée et/ou vaincue pour l'honneur de sa déesse.

Un grondement sourd résonna au dehors alors que ma vision se trouble. L'orage n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Les secondes, les minutes, puis les heures passèrent.

Shun ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi sous le poids de la fatigue autant physique que psychique.

La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée et les rayons du soleil perçaient l'horizon en réchauffant la terre mouillée.

Curieux, il décida d'explorer les lieux.

Peut-être trouvera-t-il de l'aide ?

Malgré le léger tremblement de ses jambes, Shun se redressa et prit la route.

Il parcourut ainsi le paysage qui s'offrait à lui pendant une bonne heure s'enfonçant toujours plus loin entre les nombreux arbres.

Un léger bruit au loin attira son attention.

Intrigué, il commença à mener ses pas en direction du son. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le sifflement devint plus audible, lui indiquant qu'il allait très vite connaître son origine.

Silencieusement, il atteint une toute petite clairière cernée par les arbres au moment même où le son qu'il avait poursuivit s'arrêtait.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison. Nous ne repartirons pas les mains vides !» S'esclaffa une voix qui semblait provenir de plus haut.

Plusieurs rires railleurs firent soudainement écho à travers les arbres.

Shun leva aussitôt la tête pour scruter les branches et le feuillage massif des arbres les plus proches.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, puisque un groupe de six personnes quitta leur cachette et l'encerclèrent.

Shun se mit automatiquement en position de défense, le regard perçant et attentif guettant le moindre mouvement.

« Et bien, que comptes-tu faire, petit démon, seul contre nous tous ? » Questionna l'un des hommes avec de courts cheveux brun et un visage bourru.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait du leader.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air appétissant. Même pour un de ces maudits démons. »

Assez.

Se dépliant soudainement comme un félin, Shun bondit vers l'opportun et en l'espace de deux secondes, l'empoigna par le cou avant de l'envoyer valdinguer au loin.

Le son que produit le corps de l'autre en heurtant durement l'arbre le plus proche le ragaillardie.

Il sourit malicieusement pour défier les autres de s'attaquer à lui. On ne s'attaquait pas à un chevalier d'Athéna sans en subir les conséquences.

Se remettant, avec l'aide d'un de ses subalternes, débout le chef décida de changer de méthode.

Il ne remporterait pas le duel si celui qui lui faisait face était un puissant combattant démon. Lentement, il récupéra une petite boule noire de sa poche et la lança sur Shun.

A mi-chemin, l'objet projeté explosa et enveloppa Shun dans un épais nuage de fumée.

Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, Shun tenta de porter un coup à son assaillant mais quoi qu'il fasse son corps refusait de bouger. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter de minute en minute.

Un long frisson parcouru son épine dorsale.

Il réessaya encore et encore de bouger sous le regard amusé de son attaquant.

« J'ai endormi tous les muscles de ton corps avec un cocktail conçu spécialement pour les démons. Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant une bonne heure. »

Là, il s'avança vers Shun, lui attrapa le menton afin de relever sa tête et sortit de sa poche une petite pierre ovale et ronde qu'il posa sur le front de du chevalier avant d'attendre quelques secondes.

La pierre devint rouge écarlate.

« C'est un combattant. »

La pierre prit alors une couleur verte pâle.

« Il a des facultés de guérison. »

La pierre finit par briller d'un blanc crémeux. L'homme le fixa d'un air triomphant et gourmand avant de se retourner vers ses camarades.

« C'est un porteur de vie ! Voilà un esclave de pur choix. » Déclara-t-il en ricanant bientôt suivit par les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

Mwahaha ! Et oui, je m'arrête là. La suite au prochain épisode !


	3. Chapter 3

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et futur Crossover.

**Note Auteur :** Non, n'ayez crainte, je n'oublis pas "Sacrifice" car cette fiction est écrite par pur plaisir.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci :

à** manganiark **(na, ce n'est pas Pokemon ^^ mais si tu trouve, je t'offre un crossover !),

à **Neko** (Je t'assure que Shun n'est pas encore au bout de ses surprises sur ce nouveau monde),

à **Hroicfantasyfan** (Voilà la suite ^^)

et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

.

. .

Lentement, Shun se réveilla. Sa tête était douloureuse ainsi que ses poignets qui étaient maintenu par des cordes. Le souffle glacial du vent le fit frissonner et il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine en quête d'une quelconque chaleur. En vain.

Accablé, il leva sa tête vers la lune qui brillait intensément. C'était la pleine lune et les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé profitaient de cette lueur pour attendre plus vite leur destination.

Balloté par le mouvement de la carriole transportant sa cage, Shun reporta son regard sur les plaines de sable qui avaient remplacé celles verdoyantes.

En écoutant ses bourreaux, il découvrit leur destination finale ou du moins la sienne. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait pénétré cette zone désertique pour atteindre le plus grand marché d'esclave du pays. C'était un endroit d'où l'on ne revenait jamais..

Soupirant, Shun regarda avec dégoût le peu de vêtement salis et déchirés qu'il lui restait. À ce stade, on pouvait carrément dire qu'il ne lui restait que des haillons. Le vent s'amusait à démontrer le peu d'utilité des bouts de tissus en caressant sa peau et de la buée quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

Voulaient-ils le faire mourir de froid ?

Un reflet bleu attira son attention. L'un des hommes au dos de son cheval vérifiait les cages les une après les autres, remontant de plus en plus vers lui. Shun se recroquevilla contre les barreaux de bois cherchant à se protéger des coups qui risquaient de suivre. Faut dire, qu'après trois tentatives de fuite se résultant par une séance punitive à coup de fouet, Shun était devenu le souffle douleur des trafiquants.

L'homme se rapprocha et regarda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lèves ta tête. »

L'ordre claqua attendant d'être exécuté et Shun y obéit de mauvaise grâce.

Il dévoila son visage marqué par le sang et la crasse. Aucune trace de larme n'était présente car même sous la douleur il n'avait pas pleuré. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à montrer cette faiblesse.

Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux bleus d'un des hommes qui avait détruit sa vie. Des court cheveux brun et des yeux bleu qui semblaient vouloir vous glacer sur place ainsi qu'une chaude tunique également bleu.

Un jour il se vengerait mais pour le moment il était bien trop faible. Doucement Shun baissa ses yeux en signe de soumission et l'homme continua son inspection des autres cages.

**OoO**

Fatigué, Shun se frotta les yeux en essayant de rester éveiller. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et elle ne serait pas plus réjouissante que les autres.

Adossé à une des parois de sa cage, il voulut dégourdir ses jambes mais les entraves présentes à ses chevilles restreignait lourdement ses gestes le forçant ainsi à oublier son idée. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'oeil négligent sur les gens qui vagabondait autour des cages avant de revenir fixer les chaînes qui le retenaient et qui avaient remplacé les cordes.

Comment croire que ces simples bouts de métal aspiraient tous son cosmos ?

Les genoux ramenaient contre lui, il montrait un désintérêt flagrant face aux acheteurs potentiels.

Son comportement lui avait valu de nombreuses punitions et la douleur qui irradiait de son bras droit en était le résultat. La plaie était profonde mais nul n'avait semblé jugé bon de soigner. Un nouveau soupir d'ennuis lui échappa. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait aller contre son destin d'esclave.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le soleil avait atteint le zénith lorsque la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit. L'un des marchands l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie en appuyant sur sa blessure.

" AÏE !" s'écria brusquement Shun foudroyé par la douleur de sa plaie.

Énervé devant ce qu'il interprétait comme de la rébellion, le marchant tira deux fois plus fortement sur son bras en grognant.

" Viens immédiatement ici !"

Shun ne pût que suivre de son mieux le mouvement qu'on lui infligeait avant de se sentir relevé et de chercher à retrouver un certain équilibre. Après les longs jours passés en position assisse dans sa cage, ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir.

Voyant l'esclave debout mais qui restait figé, l'homme se retourna vers lui et lui assena une violente gifle.

" Dépêches-toi d'avancer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !" Siffla-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui maintenait Shun par les poignets.

Étourdit, Shun se laissa entrainer par le marchant.

" Il est temps de voir ce qui se cache sous ces tissus !"

Shun poussa un long grognement qui fit reculer son vendeur. Fronçant les sourcils, Shun se débattit, donnant des coups à l'aveuglette et mordant tout ce qui passait à la porter de sa bouche.

Au final, il fallu l'aide de quatre autres gardes pour le maintenir le temps que le marchant sorte une dague.

Le chevalier d'Andromède poussa un cri de rage lorsque ses vêtements furent tranchés et qu'ils tombèrent en lambeau sur le sol.

Sans qu'il ne puisse bouger l'un des hommes apporta un jet d'eau glacé et l'arrosa sans ménagement.

Les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de froid, Shun se vit rapidement séché, soigné et vêtit d'une tunique blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

D'abord surpris par ce traitement de faveur, il comprit bien vite que son heure était venue.

Un haut dignitaire devait arriver afin de découvrir leur _pièce_ rare, lui en l'occurrence même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait de spécial. Il serait plus que mal vu s'il se présentait couvert de poussière dans des loques remplis de sang et puant plus que certainement.

Une fois prêt, Shun fut conduit par deux gardes devant une porte d'où filtrait le son deux voix. La gorge nouée, il déglutit avec difficulté sa salive lorsque l'un des gardes cogna sur la cloison en bois qui le séparait de son destin. Un frisson le parcouru quand une voix horriblement froide et autoritaire résonna à son oreille.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, le deuxième garde tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui entravait son cou l'obligeant à avancer brusquement et à rentrer dans la pièce. Se contentant de suivre les tiraillements de sa chaîne, Shun avança en gardant la tête baissée essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Un forte pression sur son épaule le força à s'agenouiller sur le sol où il attendit la suite des événements.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant d'être remplacé par le tintement de talons sur le sol. Une botte de cuir noir se plaça dans le champ de vision de Shun avant d'être rejointe par sa consoeur et de disparaître. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, Shun resta immobile pendant que l'homme tournait tel un prédateur autour de lui avant de lui refaire face. Soudain, on le poussa sans douceur dans le dos et, se trouvant déséquilibré, il tomba au pied de l'homme manquant d'embrasser ses bottes. Sa plaie se rouvrit et Shun retint tant bien que mal un cri de souffrance; qui il le savait lui causerait plus d'ennuis.

Se relevant difficilement et gardant sa main gauche plaquée sur son bras droit au niveau de sa plaie afin de restreindre l'écoulement du sang qui tentait de s'échapper, Shun se trouva confronté à un regard vert métallique.

L'homme qui le fixait d'un air de pur folie s'imposait par son habit militaire semblant à ceux des samouraï. Une barbe grise et des cheveux blancs trônaient sur son visage renforçant ses traits sévères.

Sans plus s'occuper de lui, l'homme se tourna vers les marchants qui étaient restés en retrait.

« Je ne regrette pas cette affaire. Il est parfait ! »

Il sortit deux bourses d'or de sa poche et les lança négligemment au marchand qui les rattrapa aussitôt avant de s'empresser de les soupeser et de faire une signe à ses gardes montrant la validité de la transaction.

« Ce fut un plaisir Général de vous contenter. » déclara t-il en tendant une lourde chaîne au Général.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et remonta son fil jusqu'au collier présent autour du cou de son nouvel esclave qu'il contempla d'un oeil satisfait. Tirant brusquement sur la chaîne, il l'entraina à l'extérieur et le fit rentrer sans la moindre douceur au sein d'un fiacre qui repartit une fois qu'il se fut installer à l'intérieur du véhicule.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

Et voilà ! Heureux ?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez enfin plus de détail sur la condition de Shun.

Malgré tout, j'avoue être curieuse de vos suggestions : alors dans quelle galère s'est mis (sans le vouloir) notre chevalier ?

Un cadeau à ceux qui trouveront !


	4. Chapter 4

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et futur Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci :

à** manganiark **(Gladiator ? Perdu. Tu sais que tu me tentes de plus en plus pour un crossover avec Pokemon ^^ mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fic !),

à **Anony**, à **Andromedanebula**, à **Anonimo**,

et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

Hello à tous,

Je sais que cela fait un petit moment pour vous attendiez la suite mais que ceux qui n'ont jamais subi le syndrôme de la page blanche me jette la première pierre.

Maintenant que les vacances arrives, j'espère retrouver un rythme de parution plus soutenu.

**A Bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

.

. .

Le voyage fût plus long que prévu, le risque de subir des attaques forçait le convoi à avancer lentement et ceux malgré les six gardes qui les escortaient.

Soupirant discrètement, Shun chercha résolument un moyen de s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin aux portes d'un village, une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Shun mais il resta impassible; ce n'était pas le moment de montrer sa peur.

Avec appréhension, il regarda les gardes armés qui protégeaient le véhicule, il était coincé sauf si... S'il arrivait à se cacher en profitant de la noirceur ambiante.

Le plus dur serait de ne pas ce faire prendre et le risque était grand mais qu'il essaie ou non, ça vie deviendrait un enfer, alors…

La rue dans laquelle ils venaient de s'engager était d'une étroitesse très avantageuse. Les gardes avaient été obligés de se placer à l'avant et à l'arrière du carrosse laissant ainsi les flancs sans surveillance. C'était le moment idéal.

Sans plus perdre de temps et profitant de la somnolence les autres passagers il s'élança contre la portière afin de l'ouvrir et se rua au-dehors. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir à son épaule gauche lorsqu'il enfonça la seule issue en bois du véhicule.

Ses mains étant toujours enchaînées, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes après une rugueuse roulade sur le sol.

« Rattrapez-le ! » s'écria une voix puissante.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois avant que les six soldats encadrant le fiacre ne poussent des cris d'excitation en se fondant dans les ruelles alentours.

La chasse était ouverte.

Courant tout en se camouflant dans les ombres des maisons, il entendant les sabots des chevaux de ses poursuivants claquer contre les pavés tels le glas. Très vite, il commença à sentir ses forces défaillir.

Subir plusieurs semaines accroupies dans une cage avait rendu ses jambes cotonneuses et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune cachette à proximité et les gardes se rapprocher dangereusement. Si jamais ils le rattrapaient, sa vie lui serait certainement prise.

Au loin un hibou hulula, suivant le son, Shun s'éloigna du village pour finalement atteindre la lisière de la forêt.

Sa progression devint de plus difficile à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois tant les arbres se resserraient et égratignaient toutes les parcelles de sa peau à découvert.

Terrorisé à l'idée que la lueur lunaire ne le trahisse, Shun se fondit dans l'obscurité des sous-bois.

Maintenant à grande peine son équilibre face aux racines protubérantes et autres plantes traitresses qui tapissaient le sol, il continuait à courir tête baissée laissant son instinct le diriger.

Ses mains tremblantes tenaient sa tunique trop grande afin de ne pas perdre son seul vêtement et de se préserver d'une chute qui lui couterait sa liberté, il commença à ralentir pour reprendre son souffle.

Plus aucuns sons ne se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Avait-il réussi à leur échapper ? Pouvait-il de nouveau se considérer comme libre ?

Le tambourinement de sabot, se rapprochant de lui, mis fin à ses espoirs.

Pétrifié, Shun se retourna et fit face à un homme monté sur un cheval à la robe de geais.

Avant de n'avoir pu faire un geste il se retrouva plaquer contre le sol par un autre homme qui le maintenait d'une poigne de fer malgré ses efforts pour s'échapper.

« Arrêtes de bouger, sale bête ! »

Shun grogna bruyamment en réponse jusqu'à ce que l'homme en ricanant s'appui de tout son poids sur sa poitrine.

Fermant les yeux contre la douleur, Shun retint à grande peine un rugissement.

Il tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à atteindre sa cible.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver quelque chose à déchiqueter en y enfonçant ses dents pour se venger.

« Dépêches-toi de m'aider avant qu'il ne s'échaAaaah ! »

Shun plissa les yeux quand il se rendit compte que le soldat malgré son hurlement de douleur ne relâchait pas son emprise sur son corps.

Grognant de colère, il enfonça avec fureur plus profondément ses dents dans la chair et se surprit à aimer le goût du sang de sa victime.

Oubliant la présence du cavalier, Shun ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement aigu et baissa les yeux pour voir une fléchette plantée dans sa cuisse.

Une autre flèche, sûrement tranquillisante, perça rapidement sa peau lui faisant resserrer ses dents dans la plaie déjà profonde de l'épaule de l'autre.

Shun senti sa tête se balancer d'avant en arrière tandis que sa respiration devenait plus lourde.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Perdant sa force, il relâcha la pression de sa mâchoire et récupéra, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le sang coulait de son menton.

Au loin, il lui sembla entendre des cris mais l'esprit confus, il n'y prêta que peu d'importance avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

Cliffhanger power !

Dernière chance pour deviner l'autre univers cross-over. Allez, c'est facile, vous y êtes presque.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci :

.

A **Shun-X-Laetitia** et **Rubis- chan** (Malheureusement, le site supprime les adresses internet, le meilleure moyen pour être prévenu de la suite est de s'inscrire sur ce site et de mettre l'histoire en Alert)

A **Chanlight** et à **Andromedanebula** (Vous allez enfin découvrir l'autre univers crossover) et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

.

Hello à tous,

Voilà enfin la suite plus longue que d'habitude (comme quoi, cela valait le coup d'attendre ^^).

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Sesshomaru, Seigneur démon des terres de l'Ouest et Prince héritier de la grande famille Inu, se reposait sur un territoire en dehors de ses terres.

Il aimait les nuits reposantes comme celles-ci, où, loin du palais, il pouvait échapper aux exigences de son titre.

Une douce brise se leva faisant onduler ses longs cheveux d'argent tandis que quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, cachant par moment le croissant de lune bleu qui trônait au milieu de son front.

Son apparence ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-neuf ans mais trois siècles d'existence le séparaient du commun des mortels.

Ses yeux d'ambre, son teint de porcelaine, ses traits fins et ses oreilles pointues ne faisaient que renforcer sa beauté alors que les deux marques triangulaires, telles des griffures magenta, ornant chacune de ses joues rappelaient son rang et sa dangerosité.

Ainsi, tous les yôkai se trouvant dans les environs fuyaient instantanément dans la crainte de la puissance émanant du jeune seigneur.

La lune illuminait de sa lumière l'armure reposant sur sa poitrine ainsi que son kimono, à longues manches, blanc parsemé aux extrémités de dessins complexes rougeâtres.

Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre la fourrure blanche et moelleuse enroulée autour de son épaule droite, il repensa à la fille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui dans le château.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à élever Rin lorsqu'il l'avait ressuscité mais maintenant que Naraku, son ennemi, était mort, il lui restait l'enfant de neuf ans à s'occuper.

Etant humaine, il supposait qu'il devrait la laisser vivre avec les siens mais après avoir passé tant de temps en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Elle était devenue son _chiot_ !

Il s'était attaché à la petite fille pétillante et espérait que sa future promise aimerait l'enfant.

Tel était le but de son voyage : trouver une partenaire en visitant les filles à marier de ses vassaux.

Une aura yôkai atteint ses sens, dérangeant sa paix.

Sesshomaru regarda autour de lui, cherchant à percer l'air de son regard.

Le vent se leva portant un parfum qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de si enivrant. Quoi que ce soit, l'odeur était étrangement... agréable.

Presque hypnotique.

Sesshoumaru ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Etant lui-même venimeux, il était immunisé face à tout produit olfactifs allant des poisons jusqu'au philtre d'attirance, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Une phrase de son père lui revint à l'esprit : « C'est ton odorat qui te guidera à ton âme soeur. »

Un sourire railleur prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il éloignait cette idée.

Les histoires d'âme sœur n'étaient que de simples contes inventés par son père pour justifier le fait qu'il quitte sa mère pour prendre une autre épouse.

L'aura de l'autre yôkai vacilla et son cœur s'emballa. Avant même d'y penser ses pieds se déplacèrent rapidement et sans aucun bruit vers la source de la perturbation.

Après quelques minutes de course, Sesshomaru s'arrêta tout à coup.

Il sourit quand il entendit des pas de pied et des voix se rapprochant.

Il touchait au but.

Reniflant l'air, il ne pu se retenir d'afficher son dégoût : c'était des humains.

Indigné, il scruta les huit hommes armés, dont certains étaient à cheval.

Que faisaient-ils dans la forêt ? Leurs esprits diminués n'avaient-ils pas saisis que la nuit, elle appartenait entièrement aux démons ?

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il s'apprêta à reprendre sa quête lorsqu'il sentit des effluves du parfum qu'il cherchait sur eux.

« Où pensez-vous que cet esclave soit partit ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Un esclave ?

Celui ou celle qu'il recherchait était un esclave ?

Un grognement lui échappa devant l'indécence de l'idée.

« Sachant son état, il ne peut pas être loin. » répondit un autre juste avant que son cheval ne le désarçonne entrainant la même réaction chez les autres montures avant qu'elles ne quittent les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se paAAAAAAHH ! »

Avant même que les autres ne réagissent, l'homme se retrouva mort, le cou tranché.

Les yeux rouges de colère et armé de son fouet de poison, Sesshomaru découpa et trancha leur corps en savourant leurs cris de souffrance.

Reprenant sa route, il axa son odorat sur le parfum.

Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son origine mais l'odeur tenace du sang découlant du carnage qu'il venait de créer faussait son sens.

Même pour un haut démon comme lui, suivre l'odeur revenait à un vrai défi.

Enfin, il les trouva, deux hommes et un démon dont la race lui semblait inconnue.

Ses yeux analysèrent l'autre yôkai endormi ou mort, dont une large entaille au bras, semblant ancienne et infestée répandait une grande quantité de sang un peu partout.

L'odeur ferreuse plana jusqu'à lui, réveillant sa nature primitive en quelques secondes tant elle agissait comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui.

Il avait trouvé son autre moitié.

Il songea alors à la manière où son père en était venu à prendre la princesse humaine Izayoi comme sa compagne.

L'humaine devait certainement avoir eu la bonne odeur et son père n'avait su résister à son appel.

Sa propre mère n'avait été choisie que pour donner un héritier au clan et son sang n'avait eu aucune incidence sur son père.

D'abord surprit, il lui fallu un moment pour reprendre son calme, et une fois fait, le choc laissa sa place à une rage pure.

Il sentit son contrôle craquer tandis qu'une colère intense bouillait dans ses veines.

Répondant à sa fureur, ses griffes ressortir en répandant goutte à goutte leur poison, créant des sifflements quand elles atteignirent le sol.

D'un bond, il était en face des deux humains dont les yeux s'agrandirent avant que d'un geste du poignet, à l'aide de son fouet, il ne les décapite.

Le sang souilla bientôt l'herbe parsemé de différentes parties de corps lorsque le Lord termina son office.

Avec satisfaction, il secoua ses doigts afin de les débarrasser de la substance crasseuse qui recouvrait encore ses griffes.

Se retournant, il observa de plus près, le jeune yôkai, car il semblait que c'était un mâle.

La saleté et la crasse enduisaient ses cheveux, rendant leur couleur d'origine indiscernable.

La tunique autrefois blanche qui lui arrivait genou était largement sale et déchiré par endroits.

Sa peau n'était pas dans une meilleure condition, couverte de boue, de plaies peu profondes, de lacérations superficielles liées aux branches des arbres et de contusions.

Se baissant pour vérifier la profondeur de la plaie au bras qu'il avait premièrement repéré et touchant du bout des doigts la peau de l'autre, il retint à peine un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'un tourbillon d'énergie se forma entre eux.

C'était comme être enveloppé dans un cocon chaud et rassurant, il pouvait presque voir un fin fil rouge le connecter à l'autre, comme si leurs âmes fusionnaient.

Savourant la sensation, il regretta qu'elle s'arrête aussi soudainement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Sesshoumaru pencha la tête d'un côté, envisageant pendant quelques secondes ses prochaines actions, puis poussant un soupir à peine audible, il plaça le démon inconscient en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Son compagnon était en trop mauvais état pour qu'il le transporte sur une longue distance.

Il avait besoin de le soigner.

Il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux pour pleinement se concentrer et écouter.

Au milieu du bruissement des feuilles qui roulait sous le vent et des murmures de la forêt, il parvint à distinguer un bruit de fond plus faible : le clapotis de l'eau.

Quittant le champ de bataille, il se dirigea vers le son qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Enfin, il aperçu à travers les arbres près d'une petite colline l'ouverture d'une grotte et s'y engouffra.

Bien que le passage à l'entrée fût difficilement praticable, à cause d'un précédent éboulement, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait.

Quand il parvint enfin dans la partie la plus profonde de la caverne, les yeux brillant dans l'obscurité, il poussa l'un des rochers servant de base à d'autre et fit ainsi tomber quelques pierres d'en haut, créant une ouverture qui laissa les rayons lunaires éclairer l'espace.

La tête relevé, Sesshomaru observa le miroitement de l'eau cristalline du petit lac souterrain, qui trônait en son centre.

Il avait enfin trouvé une grotte approprié.

Sans dire un mot, il déposa doucement sa charge sur le sol froid et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

Soigneusement, il décolla les morceaux d'étoffes imbibé de sang qui collaient à la peau du jeune démon.

Une fois le corps de l'autre libre de tout vêtement, le Lord retira le grand boa blanc de son épaule, décrocha son armure et ôta son kimono qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol avec le reste de ses affaires.

Puis, à son tour nu, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et les fit entrer très lentement dansles eaux fraîches.

Laissant traîner ses doigts sur la peau gonflée par les meurtrissures, il enleva la terre, le sang, les brindilles et les cailloux des plaies.

D'abord la nuque puis les bras et enfin les jambes.

Rapidement, l'eau autour d'eux prit une coloration d'un brun rougeâtre.

Avec le plus grand respect, car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à_ la chose_, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr que toute la saleté avait disparu.

Alors enfin, Sesshomaru prit un moment pour admirer le corps nu étendu devant lui.

Sur le torse exposé, il remarqua les légères plaques d'écailles roses qui luisaient à la moindre lumière.

D'autres écailles entouraient ses poignets tels des bracelets.

Intrigué, il les toucha et un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son touché.

Venait-il de découvrir des points érogènes ?

Doucement, il reprit ses recherches.

Son ventre plat était finement musclé et le haut des cuisses était également recouvert d'une ligne d'écailles fuchsia l'attirant comme des flèches vers un lieu de plaisir.

Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de désir à cette vision.

Remontant les yeux vers le visage du yôkai, il tomba sur de longs cheveux émeraude comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Sesshomaru eu soudainement l'envie de renifler le cou de son compagnon autant que de faire courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour en ressentir sa texture.

De tout cela, ce qui le surprit le plus fut les écailles en forme d'étoile sur les joues du démon.

Des marques royales de toute évidence.

Ebahi, le prince des démons resta figé.

Il avait beau chercher, l'apparence de ce jeune démon ne correspondait à aucun des dessins illustrant les parchemins retraçant l'histoire démoniaque.

A quel clan appartenait-il ?

Qui était-il donc ?

Retournant sur la berge, Sesshomaru les sécha sommairement avant de se décider à soigner l'autre démon.

Avec lenteur, il lécha, lapant le sang qui s'y écoulait encore.

Immédiatement, il se figea, savourant le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Doux et épicé, salé et sucré.

Sesshomaru cru perdre l'esprit tant le vertige qui le saisit le mena vers une euphorie proche de la folie.

C'était intense.

Secouant la tête pour y effacer toute trace de luxure, il continua à laper le sang, usant des vertus de guérison de sa salive jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste même pas une trace de cicatrice.

Se concentrant sur les blessures et évitant les points stratégique, tels que le bas du corps, il a poursuivi ces actions, avançant et palpant minutieusement le corps de l'inconscient.

Le souffle de plus en plus court en entendant les légers gémissements du démon sous son traitement, il s'attaqua aux jambes.

Au moment où Sesshomaru finit enfin de soigner les pieds de son âme soeur, ses yeux avaient viré au pourpre tant son excitation était à son apogée.

A contrecœur, s'interdisant d'aller plus loin, il se redressa rapidement, récupéra le boa blanc duveteux sur le sol, l'enroula autour du corps frêle et se rhabilla.

Il était temps qu'il reprenne la route vers son palais.

.

* * *

><p>A Suivre !<p>

.

Et oui, il s'agit d'un crossover avec InuYasha. Bravo à Hemere, Estelle Uzumaki et Manganiark !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai essayé au mieux de détailler Sesshomaru et de garder son caractère. Vous aimez ?


	6. Chapter 6

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover.

**Couple :** Sesshomaru x Shun

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci :

.

à **Xyz**, à **Sora-sama** (ex poupée brisée) et **Shun-X-Laetitia** qui me titilent avec plaisir pour la suite, à **Guest**, à **Amelie** et à **Heroicfantasyfan** (bientôt tu auras des nouvelles du Sanctuaire) et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris et laissé des reviews en se connectant !

.

Hello à vous,

J'aime voir que bientôt la fin approche. Nan, pas tout de suite, encore peut-être 3 chapitres et seulement si je développe pas le M-PREG.

Alala que de chose à faire.

Quelle engouement pour cette histoire, je sens que je vais cross-over plein d'autres univers avec Saint Seiya dans les mois à venir pour vous contenter.

Pas de soucis avec moi, SHUN POWER !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Après quelques efforts laborieux, Shun parvint à se libérer des griffes du sommeil.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que encore endormi et retenant à grandes peines ses bâillements, il se redressa et s'assit dans son lit.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était couché sur un matelas souple, que ses draps étaient plus léger que la soie et que sa tête reposait sur un oreiller semblant fait de plumes.

Un vrai bonheur.

L'envie de se rendormir le tenta fortement.

Faisant fit, il laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce et observa d'un œil morne les meubles en ébène, les tapis en fourrure, les murs en pierre et le plancher en lattes de bambous.

Etrange.

Shun regarda à nouveau autour de lui, à la recherche d'un détail, de quelque chose qu'il pourrait reconnaître mais rien dans cet environnement ne lui paraissant familier.

S'étirant, il fut surprit de sentir une infime douleur balayer tout son être.

Son corps était totalement courbaturé.

D'ailleurs ses poignets et chevilles, portant des espèces de menotte faites dans un métal bizarre, lui semblaient particulièrement t meurtri sans compter son bras droit qui ne lui répondait qu'à moitié.

Surpris, il observa son corps et écarquilla largement ses yeux en constatant qu'il était totalement nu sous les draps.

Tentant de se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs, il renifla l'air en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux.

La chambre sentait bon le bois et un léger effluve épicé recouvrait chaque objet. L'odeur était vielle, mais elle flottait encore dans l'air.

Ce devait certainement être le parfum du propriétaire du lieu.

L'arôme, le recouvrait également en partie.

Vraiment étrange.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

La peur et la panique le gagnait, il fallait qu'il se rappelle maintenant !

Comme répondant à sa volonté, ses souvenirs affluèrent tout d'un coup.

Clignant des yeux Shun eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et dut attendre de nombreuses minutes avant que la sensation s'en aille.

La respiration lourde et le rythme cardiaque erratique, il avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il rejeta un œil sur son corps.

Son acheteur ou d'autres marchants d'esclaves l'avaient-ils rattrapé ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, rajoutant à son effroi, et un homme de grande taille et aux longs cheveux argentés entra.

Ce fut ce dernier qui parla le premier.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire Shun préféra détourner les yeux.

Il était déjà assez nerveux, rien qu'en sentant le regard de l'autre fixé sur lui. C'était vraiment gênant.

Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage et laissa échapper un ronronnement sourd en constatant que l'odeur épicée s'était renforcée dans la pièce.

Absolument délicieux.

Puis, lentement, quelque chose remua en lui, d'abord timidement, il sentit l'excitation le submerger lorsqu'il repéra que la source du parfum était l'être lui faisant face.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Demanda le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas mais sourit intérieurement en voyant le visage rouge du garçon devant son regard.

Les sourcils de Shun se crispèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Le démon chien poussa un grognement, n'appréciant pas le ton employé mais consentit à répondre.

« Je suis le Seigneur démon des terres de l'Ouest, Sesshomaru. Vous êtes ici chez moi. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

« Shun. » Marmonna à moitié le plus jeune.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant que j'étais inconscient mais je dois partir à présent. »

« Vous ne partirez pas ! » grogna Sesshomaru furieux.

Avant que Shun ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres du démon se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Sesshomaru prit plaisir à sentir les lèvres douces et tendres de son vis-à-vis.

Surpris par ce contact plus qu'inhabituel, Shun ouvrit et le repoussa à grand renfort de coup de poing.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites ?! »

Son souffle était court, ses joues plus rouges que des pivoines et ses jambes tremblent à n'en plus s'arrêter.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des pervers ?

Ignorant le rejet de l'autre, Sesshomaru tendit la main pour caresser les extrémités des cheveux verts entre ses doigts griffus mais voyant le geste, le chevalier d'Andromède gronda et fit claquer ses dents près à le mordre.

« Très agréable. » susurra-t-il un air de gourmandise au visage.

Faisant lentement son chemin vers lui, le lord le dévora totalement de ses yeux d'ambre en le paralysant sous son regard chauffé.

« Vous avez déjà été revendiquée. Soyez calme maintenant. »

Cette fois-ci, Shun ne put pas combattre le frisson qui lui couru le long du dos au son de la voix profonde du démon chien.

La voix dominante le poussa presque à genoux pour se soumettre.

Avec douceur, Sesshomaru l'enveloppa dans une forte étreinte avant de lui lécher le cou tandis que l'une de ses mains frottée son dos et que l'autre main s'enfonça délicatement dans la longue chevelure émeraude.

Shun se sentit faiblir, l'intensité du regard du fauve l'hypnotisait et inconsciemment il se pencha pour mieux en profiter.

Délaissant la gorge, Sesshomaru se mit à devoir à lécher et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa poitrine construite.

Dès que des gémissements de plaisir retentir enfin, le maître démon recula avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Réalisant son comportement outrageux, Shun serra les dents.

« Je veux partir ! Maintenant ! »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Jamais. Vous m'appartenez ! » Répondit-il impassible.

« Je ne suis pas un objet ! Vous ne pourrez pas me garder ! »

Sesshomaru rétréci ses yeux sur lui, l'observant d'un air sombre.

Une seconde plus tard, Shun vit son cou être prit dans un étau.

« Oh si, vous êtes à moi. » siffla-t-il de colère en resserrant sa poigne autour du cou gracile.

Manquant d'air, Shun griffa jusqu'au sang le poignet qui le maintenait mais l'emprise de Sesshomaru ne décrut pas.

« Lâchez ... moi ... ne peut pas respirer... »

Sa voix peinait à se faire entendre et respirer devenait une torture. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air.

Il ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche mais plus aucun son n'en sortit.

Rapidement, sa vision devint floue et ses membres s'affaiblir.

Il se sentait mourir.

Le sentant sur le point de s'évanouir, Sesshomaru desserra sa poigne et le repoussa contre le matelas.

Epuisé et haletant, le corps tremblant, Shun s'efforça d'aspirer autant d'air qu'il le pouvait.

Ne sentant plus aucune résistance chez sa proie, Sesshomaru attaqua ses lèvres avidement et les mordit pour qu'elles s'ouvrent à sa présence.

Un long frisson parcourut le chevalier de bronze.

Il sentait les doigts de Sesshomaru parcourir son torse et chatouiller son ventre en brulant chaque parcelle de sa peau sous leur passage.

Shun gémit dans leur baiser quand la main du seigneur démon encercla, pétrit et enfonça son mamelon qui ne tarda pas à pointer.

Sesshoumaru changea alors de position et, posant sa tête sur la poitrine offerte, commença à lécher et à aspirer le mamelon.

Jappant de plaisir et de douleur, Shun se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements sans le moindre espoir.

Soudain, un tintement sourd résonna dans la pièce. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Sesshomaru-sama, êtes-vous là ? »

Shun se raidit en entendant la voix d'une enfant, laissant Sesshomaru casser le baiser dans un soupir.

Le Lord observa un instant le visage ruisselant de larmes de celui qui lui faisait face avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Désobéissez et vous serez punis. »

Sur ces paroles, Sesshomaru quitta la chambre mais à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'il fut immédiatement attaqué par une masse gesticulante.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Rin est tellement contente de vous voir. Vous avez manqué à Rin. »

La petite humaine se blottie contre sa jambe.

« Vous avez manqué à Sesshomaru aussi. »

Sesshomaru sourit amusé, il avait vraiment donné une mauvaise habitude à son chiot en s'exprimant toujours à la troisième personne pour parler de lui-même.

Mais bon, il était un seigneur démon, il avait donc le droit de se glorifier jusqu'au narcissisme et d'éduquer sa progéniture ainsi.

« Je vous ai amené un cadeau. » Murmura-t-il en caressant les doux cheveux d'ébènes de sa fille.

« C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La petite rayonnait littéralement de joie, attendant avec impatience une réponse.

« Une mère. »

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Les yeux rouges et le corps tremblant, Shun se leva avec grandes peines de part ses jambes faibles.

Tenant le mur pour se prémunir d'une chute certaine, il finit par sentir sous ses doigts une porte en bois finement travaillée derrière laquelle semblait sortir d'étranges vapeurs.

Avec hésitation, il l'ouvrit et inspira, à plein poumon, une grande goulée d'air mélangée aux senteurs de fleurs et d'huile aromatique.

Un immense bain circulaire envahissait le milieu de la pièce surplombé par deux cascades, l'une d'eau chaude et l'autre d'eau froide qui le remplissaient en permanence.

La salle n'avait aucune fenêtre, seule la douce lueur des lanternes faisait office d'éclairage.

Très vite, les souvenirs sensoriels de l'étreinte partagée avec le démon augmenta ses tremblements.

« Je ne veux pas… Y repenser… »

Déstabilisé, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains tandis que ses canines mordirent douloureusement dans ses lèvres.

Ce monde l'horrifiait. Sa population n'avait aucune morale et maintenant il se dégoutait.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Voulant se changer les idées, Shun se dirigea vers la piscine et ne pu réprimer un gémissement de bien-être lorsqu'il se détendit une fois confortablement installé dans l'eau aromatisée.

Il fut tellement détendu qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'odeur du maître des lieux se faire plus forte.

Lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur ses hanches, il se recula par réflexe et poussa un grognement suivant par un bref sifflement.

« Il me semble que je vous avais dit de rester dans la chambre. »

Shun se retourna et vit Sesshomaru détacher négligemment son obi.

Déglutissant de peur, le chevalier se recula d'un pas de plus dans la source d'eau chaude en voyant que l'autre se dirigeai vers lui.

Sesshomaru était déjà torse nu face à lui qui s'empourprait en contemplant le corps laiteux couvert de fines cicatrices.

Son esprit refusait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible... Le démon n'allait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce regard lubrique n'était pas pour lui ?

Il n'allait pas lui demander de… de le satisfaire ?!

La crainte de Shun se faisait plus grande. Il lui fallait une échappatoire et vite.

Quelque ce soit...

Son coeur s'accéléra encore plus dès que Sesshomaru entra, à son tour, dans la source chaude, nu.

Shun senti ses cheveux se dressaient à l'arrière de son cou et un grognement plus sourd partir de sa gorge.

L'autre n'y fit aucunement attention et continua son avancée.

Le chevalier divin recula encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pierre froide frapper son dos.

Il était coincé au bord de source d'eau.

Sesshomaru, imposant, se tenait devant lui et rapidement, avec un plaisir à peine contenu, son nez dans ses cheveux émeraude pour y respirer encore et encore l'odeur de son compagnon.

Shun essaya de le frapper, de l'écorcher, mais en vain.

Doucement, une étrange torpeur le prit.

Il se sentait bien.

L'odeur du puissant démon l'hypnotisait, lui faisait tourner la tête et le laissait faible, soumis.

Une telle force…

Avec un Alpha pareil ses petits seraient forcement puissant et le démon les protégerait.

Il devait en profiter, pour lui et ses petits à naître…

Sachant très bien l'effet de ses effluves olfactifs sur le cheminement des pensées de l'autre, Sesshomaru sourit narquoisement :

« Ce n'était pas si difficile d'être sage. »

Les paroles moqueuses sortirent complètement Shun de sa transe.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?!

Il avait résisté aux autres pervers de ce monde et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il flancherait.

Tremblant de colère, un grondement contenu au bord des lèvres, le plus jeune mordit au sang l'oreille de son agresseur tandis que ses griffes lui lacérèrent le torse.

Restant imperturbable, le prince se contenta de lui flanquer une bonne claque sur les fesses récoltant un cri de rage pour son geste.

Sesshomaru eu un petit rire extatique. Ce gamin était un vrai défi à séduire.

« Arrêtez de bouger ou je vais devoir vous calmer d'une autre manière en faisant beaucoup plus que simplement vous tenir. »

Shun se figea d'effroi en sentant quelque chose de dur se presser contre son ventre.

Déçu que sa proie ait si vite comprit son sous-entendu, Sesshomaru prit tout de même plaisir à caresser ses épaules dénudées.

Il était agréable de découvrir que son futur amant avait un tempérament assez fougueux, même si ce n'est que sous l'effet de la colère.

Par contre, cela signifiait aussi qu'il faudrait l'enfermer dans ses appartements un certain temps.

Pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il le fasse entièrement sien.

Seuls les kamis devait avoir connaissance de la forte dose de contrôle de soi qu'il devait constamment exercer sur lui-même pour ne pas marquer son petit trésor sur l'instant.

Leur relation durerait des siècles, il pouvait donc prendre son temps pour posséder le jeune démon, au corps fort en puissance, en bonne santé et magnifique. Un vrai cadeau royal juste pour lui.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Sesshomaru répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Nous sommes compatibles. Nous sommes âmes-sœur. »

Shun avait besoin d'air. Trop d'informations, trop d'émotions et de sensations.

A peine y songea-t-il qu'il sentit Sesshomaru desserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

Il failli presque pleurer à la perte du contact qui le laissa avec une impression de vide glacial.

L'autre le regarda avec tendresse et malice attendant un geste de sa part.

Shun s'interrogea. Que voulait-il précisément ?

Il le savait, il ne voulait plus avoir peur.

Il voulait...

Il voulait être protégé.

Il voulait être aimé.

Il voulait le mâle plus âgé.

Non…

Il avait _besoin_ du mâle plus âgé.

Dans un soupir lascif, laissant sa partie animale s'exprimer, il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement le bout du nez puis les lèvres fines de Sesshomaru.

C'était le sien. Son mâle !

Il sentit instantanément sa force quitter son corps, le laissant totalement mou sous les caresses de Sesshomaru qui prenait plaisir à lui gratter derrière les oreilles.

Shun frissonna en ronronnant et en se boudinant contre lui.

C'était comme un rêve.

L'arôme, épicé du dominant déferla sur lui et cette fois-ci, il se contentant de fermer les yeux, Shun laissa la main chaude de Sesshomaru le tirer par l'arrière du cou plus et l'embrasser tout son soul.

Prenant cet avantage, le lord couvrit le corps fin avec son corps beaucoup plus grand.

Shun gémit à nouveau en sentant le parfum de Sesshomaru imprégner son propre corps.

Il respirait lentement pour pleinement apprécier la chaleur du corps musclé.

Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

Sesshomaru embrassa tendrement la chair molle de son cou avant que de ses crocs longs et acérés, il ne le perce et goûte avec allégresse le sang qui l'avait tant tenté.

Entendant un gémissement de douleur de son cadet, le prince recommença à cajoler les oreilles si sensibles de Shun.

Une fois calme, il pencha doucement la tête du jeune vers son propre cou.

Laissant un pur instinct le guider, Shun, les canines déjà sorties, mordit à son tour l'épiderme qui lui faisait face.

Le prince des démons ne frémit même pas, il était habitué à subir de pires douleurs.

Une fois que le sang de Sesshomaru emplit sa bouche, Shun se mit à gémir en miaulant.

C'était si bon.

Sesshomaru caressa sensuellement le corps du plus jeune alanguis sur lui, descendant et remontant le long de son dos ou traçant diverses arabesques explicites pour exprimer son désir grandissant.

Shun sentait tellement de chaleur et de douceur dans ces gestes qu'il ne cessait de frissonner de désir.

Le sud de son anatomie se faisant également de plus en plus enflammée.

Le seigneur démon finit par lâcher le cou de Shun, poussant celui-ci à faire de même et riant doucement en voyant celui-ci mécontent de la perte sanguine.

Shun rougit furieusement en sentant la langue du démon lécher langoureusement le sang qui avait coulé de son cou à son torse.

« Tu es mon compagnon, Shun aux yeux d'émeraude. »

L'élu d'Andromède ronronna de bonheur en entendant la possessivité de Sesshomaru dans sa voix.

Heureux, ils se collèrent front contre front et les yeux fermés pour savourer le plus possible les sensations intenses qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Les menottes anti-énergie tombèrent sur le sol avec un cliquetis bruyant qui les sortit de leur bulle.

Leurs énergies mêlées avaient surplombé les capacités restrictives des bracelets.

Le regard de Shun fut immédiatement sur ses poignets, plus clair que le reste de sa peau, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis sa capture par les marchants d'esclaves.

Sesshomaru se recula légèrement en apercevant des étincelles d'un rose brillant jaillir du corps de son compagnon.

« Ah... Haaaa...»

Shun se replia sur lui-même. Son corps entier était chaud, comme s'il était en feu. Puis plus rien. Il se sentait brûlant, puis glacé, puis à nouveau une chaleur extrême l'assaillait.

Toutes ses articulations commencèrent à lui faire mal, puis ses muscles et ses os.

Il tenta de se déplacer pour soulager un peu son corps mais ne parvint pas à se déplacer d'un centimètre.

Sa vision ne se concentrait plus sur rien.

C'était si douloureux.

Frénétiquement, il se mit à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, s'écorchant jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler ou de pleurer.

Les yeux de Sesshomaru s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais senti ce genre d'énergie avant, pure et puissante. Shun était complètement entouré d'un brillant halo rose pulsant d'énergie.

Les ondes énergies se firent plus violente forçant Sesshomaru à lutter contre les rafales pour rester assez proche de Shun.

« Shun ! »

A peine son cri résonna que le vent tourbillonnant d'énergie s'est arrêté dans une explosion de vapeur.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Sesshomaru regarda d'un air absent l'espace à présent vide devant lui.

Son oeil gauche eu de nombreux tics. Son corps tremblait de colère et l'envie de tuer et de casser quelque chose se faisait de plus en plus grande.

« SHUN ! » Rugit-il les poings serrés.

.

* * *

><p>A Suivre !<p>

.

Mon dieu que ce chapitre m'a posé des soucis. J'espère qu'il vous comblera de plaisir car les prochains seront encore plus hardu à écrire et donc je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 7 arrivera.

Pour vous faire patienter, j'essayerais de finir le Two-Shot sur Shun (Le Secret d'Andromède) rapidement.

**Question du jour :** Mais où est donc passé Shun ?

(Je viens de remarquer qu'en une deux jours, j'ai fais disparaître Ikki et Shun. Etrange.)


	7. Chapter 7

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover.

**Couple :** Sesshomaru x Shun

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

Un grand merci :

.

à **Annadriya, **à** Kotone** , à **Xyz**, à **Hemere, **à** Shun-X-Laetitia,** à **Manganiark,** à** Sora-sama** et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris et laissé des reviews en se connectant !

.

Kikou à vous,

Jusqu'à présent personne n'a trouvé la véritable nature de Shun. Cela promet des surprises pour le futur !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Dès que l'aura rosâtre disparu, Shun retrouva son souffle et le sol retrouva sa solidité.

Des rouleaux d'eau vinrent mouiller ses jambes tremblotantes.

A travers ses mèches, il pouvait distinguer un ciel clair et le soleil brillant qui réchauffait sa peau nu.

Une vague plus forte que les autres tenta se submerger son corps et se relevant lentement, il prit pleinement conscience de son environnement.

Il se trouvait sur une plage étrangement familière, au bord de l'eau.

Mais où était-il ?

Quelque chose de lourd lui tomba brusquement dessus lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque et se mit à le serrer presque qu'à l'étouffer.

Il pouvait sentir une autre poitrine que la sienne se soulever et un autre cœur au rythme effréné battre à côté du sien.

La chose qui l'enserrait était, de toute évidence, vivante.

Une tête se blottit dans le creux de son épaule et il sentit un souffle humide et saccadée brûler sa nuque.

Son être entier se crispa en remarquant que l'autre tremblait et qu'il pouvait entendre des pleurs étouffés.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il se concentra pour calmer sa respiration, ou au minimum regagner son souffle, coupé par le choc et le poids qui enserrait son torse, et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à une chevelure bleutée qu'il reconnaitrait entre mile.

Ikki.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent très grand et il se pinça discrètement.

Rien ne changea.

Son frère était bien là. Il ne rêvait pas ou plutôt, le cauchemar avait pris fin.

« Tu es rentré, Shun. »

Son prénom fut murmuré, encore et encore, en une litanie soulagé.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, ça semblait presque irréel.

Presque timidement, il posa ses doigts sur la joue qui lui faisait face comme pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un mirage.

Dès que ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau rugueuse, il poussa un léger soupira de soulagement inspira à plein poumons l'odeur de son aîné, se gorgeant de sa présence.

Sa voix ne trouvait plus son chemin vers ses cordes vocales, alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de refermer d'étreindre à son tour Ikki, pour lui rendre son étreinte aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait.

Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui chatouillaient le cou, et fébrile, se laissait envahir par cette chaleur si proche qui lui avait tant fait défaut.

Vidant son esprit, il oublia sa capture, son esclavage, sa peine et sa douleur.

Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, plus vrai et plus sincère qu'il n'en avait eu depuis sa disparition.

Il était vraiment rentré. Il avait retrouvé les siens.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, jusqu'à ce que son coeur batte à nouveau plus doucement, que sa respiration se fasse plus calme et qu'il se laissa succomber à la tentation du sommeil qui vint le cueillir.

.

**OoO**

.

Kagome, concentrée, était assise devant son bureau.

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant les prochains examens et elle avait déjà accumulée trop de retard à force de chasser les morceaux de la perle de Shikon.

La montagne de devoir ne désemplissait pas et deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis son départ de l'ère féodale.

Toute sa famille s'était déjà couchée tandis qu'elle, les manches retroussées était toujours entrain de bachoter.

Quelle injustice !

Un éclat bleuté attira son attention. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et en trouva rapidement l'origine : le puits des âmes.

Dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité du visiteur temporel.

Enervée, elle s'y dirigea à grand pas et ouvrit en grand la porte de la cabane qui abritait le puits.

« Inuyasha ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais rester à la maison quelques jours il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ?! » Sa voix trembla légèrement sous l'effet de la peur.

« Vous êtes le mal ! Le puits ne peut pas vous laisser le traverser ! Quand Inu… »

Sesshomaru avait couvert rapidement l'espace les séparant et lui coupa la parole en couvrant sa bouche.

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Elle l'avait à peine vu bouger.

Sous le choc, elle trébucha vers l'arrière, seulement maintenu par la poigne du démon.

« Vous allez répondre aux questions de Sesshomaru en premier, miko. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le ton glacé et mortel du démon qui enleva sa main de sa mâchoire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Kagome cligna juste des yeux, ne sachant que faire.

« Maintenant, humaine ! » S'écria-t-il agacé en levant une main, à présent pourvu de ces longues griffes empoisonnées.

Les genoux faibles, Kagome déglutit.

« Vous êtes à Tokyo, plus de cinq cents ans dans votre futur. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Elle savait quelle ne pouvait lutter. Le purifier avec ses pouvoirs reviendrait à du suicide car elle était seule face à un démon majeur sans arme ni protection.

« Vous n'êtes pas à votre époque. Les démons ont disparu et il n'y a que des humains ici, alors retournez de l'autre côté du puits. »

« Vous osez me dire ce que je dois faire, miko ? » Grogna le seigneur démon.

Kagome n'attendit pas qu'il prépare une de ses attaques et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait hors de la bâtisse en bois.

Sesshoumaru s'apprêta à la suivre mais dès qu'il eu franchi les portes une invasion de fumées nocives attaquèrent son odorat.

Tentant d'en faire fit, il marcha droit devant lui, donnant de légers reniflements à droite et à gauche.

Son visage figé dans son expression d'hostilité et d'arrogance habituelle, il n'épargna aucun endroit de son regard acéré.

Partout, la pierre avait remplacé la terre et des immenses bâtisses, telles des châteaux étranges, fleurissaient à la place des arbres.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère.

L'odeur de la nature était à peine perceptible sous celle des humains, de la saleté et une autre plus pestilentielle qui s'enfuyait de leur étrange chariot sans monture.

Sa haine pour l'espèce humaine se s'amplifia d'autant plus.

Il avait quitté le temple de l'humaine que protégeait son demi-frère depuis un long moment lorsqu'il a soudainement pris une bouffée de parfum qui était à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

Les lèvres contractées d'impatience, il n'écouta plus que le battement sourd de son coeur et se précipita en avant.

Son esprit ne répondait plus qu'à une senteur alléchante qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes.

Son compagnon était entré dans son cycle de chaleur, libérait ses phéromones pour l'inciter, lui son Alpha, à venir le rejoindre.

.

**OoO**

.

Shun regarda la lune se lever dans le ciel étoilé et ressenti son énergie courir à travers elle.

La lune brillait ronde et impressionnante.

Il quitta son lit après avoir écouté les bruits autour de lui. Entre les ronflements d'Ikki et de Seiya et les présences silencieuse des deux autres, tous le monde dormait.

Se laissant glisser le long du lierre qui grimpait jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage, il quitta le manoir et s'aventura dans les jardins.

Cette fraîche nuit d'été lui procura un doux soulagement par rapport aux diverses pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Depuis son retour, il devait faire face aux questions de sa déesse et à la surprotection des autres chevaliers qui été tous revenu à la vie six mois plus tôt.

Athéna avait plaidé et reçu le soutient de son père pour obliger son oncle à redonner vie à tous ceux morts au combat.

Son absence, prit comme une prise d'otage, avait d'ailleurs failli provoquer une nouvelle guerre contre Hadès,

Il respira lentement en essaya d'évacuer son stress.

Son armure ne lui été pas revenue. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi jusqu'à la visite médicale que Mü lui avait fais passer.

Le Bélier n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en constatant que l'armure d'Andromède avait fusionné avec son porteur.

La rumeur des écailles sur son corps avait attiré l'attention de tous qui l'observaient à présent tel une bête de foire.

Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga restaient constamment dans la même pièce que lui et leurs présences, au début rassurantes, se faisaient de plus en plus dérangeante et envahissante.

Son estomac se tortilla désagréablement sous sa peau en se rappelant à quelle vitesse Athéna lui avait fait quitter le Sanctuaire, soit disant pour se reposer dans sa demeure au Japon.

Elle avait peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il été devenu. Peur de ne pas connaître la raison pour laquelle Hadès prenait un air amusé et songeur dès qu'elle évoquait Shun devant le conseil des Dieux.

Soupirant, Shun ressentit une chaleur soudaine le saisir. Il avait l'impression de ressentir trop à la fois.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi.

Ce fait ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise croissant.

Quand il arriva à la palmeraie du domaine où coulait un petit lac aménagé, ses instincts arrivèrent à leurs paroxysmes.

La surface de l'eau brillait tel un miroir louant la pâleur de l'astre nocturne.

Lentement, il enleva son pyjama et ses sous-vêtements, s'exposer complètement au rayons lunaires avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuillages des arbres autour de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait mais quelque chose l'attirait plus profondément.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de se atteindre le centre de cette étendue d'eau.

Plus il avançait dans l'eau et plus ses idées étaient claires comme si son corps esprit étaient conjointement purifiés.

Il avait l'impression la nature lui parlait, s'infiltrant dans sa mémoire, le gorgeant de ses informations et gravant ses connaissances dans tout son être.

Se concentrant uniquement sur le sentiment de liberté et de sauvagerie qui l'habitait, il se tint debout au milieu de l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille.

Ses yeux et ses cheveux d'émeraudes brillèrent dans l'obscurité rendant son apparence encore plus surréaliste.

Il leva l'une de ses jambes, comme s'il allait monter une haute marche invisible et au lieu de s'enfoncer sous son poids, l'eau sembla la soutenir,

Lentement, l'autre jambe vint joindre la première créant de multiples ondulations sur l'eau.

Puis il dansa.

Sur un cercle imaginaire, il suivait une musique silencieuse et enchaînait des figures pleines de sensualité.

Son corps se déplaçait lentement un rythme connu de lui seul, tournant et sautant dans des gestes gracieux.

Au bout d'une heure, les mouvements se firent plus rapides. Des volutes de cosmos rose tourbillonnaient autour de lui, dansant avec lui et autour de lui comme deux manteaux magnifiques.

L'énergie le caressaient et l'enveloppaient pour ne plus faire qu'un avec lui tandis que sa lueur rosée baignait la palmeraie d'une douce lumière.

Réagissant à cette forte dose énergétique, deux grandes colonnes d'eau montèrent vers le ciel et explosèrent en une fine pluie.

Shun se permit de soupirer d'aise lorsqu'il entra en résonnance avec l'énergie d'un autre.

Il ouvrit des yeux brillants et humecta ses lèvres roses, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Pour l'attirer, il glissa ses mains sur son corps et bientôt, des ronronnements de plaisir se firent entendre.

Les caresses s'intensifièrent, l'atmosphère devint brûlante et un grognement sourd résonna au bord du lac.

De ses yeux à demi-clos, Shun observa celui qui avait répondu à sa parade amoureuse.

Son regard remonta des bottes noires jusqu'au pantalon et au haut d'une tunique d'un blanc éclatant.

Le vent caressant doucement les longs cheveux argentés et des yeux d'or en fusion le regardaient dans le fond de ses yeux.

Un seul mot coupa le silence ambiant. Un seul nom :

« Sesshomaru. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, hypnotisé par son apparence et le souffle saccadé.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Shun se déplaça instinctivement hors de l'eau pour éviter l'assaut de l'autre démon.

Riant en entendant le son d'éclaboussures derrière lui, il s'esquiva félinement dans les arbres les plus proches et quitta en quelques secondes la palmeraie.

.

**OoO**

.

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux d'un air faussement désespéré avant de les rouvrir avec un sourire de prédateur.

Patiemment, il prit le temps d'étudier les bruits et les odeurs qui régnait dans la forêt qui bordait le domaine.

Repérant enfin une piste, il se mit à courir et bondit sur la cachette de sa proie pour… ne rien trouver : Shun était déjà bien loin.

Finalement cette partie de cache-cache promettait d'être palpitante.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il manquait sa proie de peu, au point qu'il restait sur ses gardes pour ne plus la manquer.

Un rictus d'impatience avait déjà pris place sur ses lèvres bien qu'effacé par la joie sauvage et l'amusement que l'on lisait dans son regard.

« Shun, je sais que tu es là. Quelque part. »

Caché par le feuillage d'un buisson, la proie n'était pas si loin de son prédateur.

Il se tenait silencieux derrière lui, en se forçant à se détendre pour ne pas se faire attraper malgré son cœur hurlant de d'allégresse.

Il jeta une brève œillade hors de son abri et précipitamment s'enfonça plus profondément sous les feuilles.

Soudain, il sentit deux mains le saisir par le bras pour le relever avant de la plaquer sur l'arbre le plus proche.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti et qu'est-ce que tu as à te promener nu partout ?! »

Shun tenta de se défaire de la solide poigne en griffant la chair qui le retenait mais agacé, Hyoga lui administra une violente gifle qui le figea.

« Calmes-toi ! Tu agis de plus en plus étrangement. Tout le monde se fait des soucis pour toi et tu fais comme si on n'existait pas. »

Cherchant de l'aide, Shun dirigea son regard vers le dernier endroit où il avait entraperçu le démon à la peau de glace et tomba sur deux ambres remplis de fureur.

Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que s'il tentait de s'enfuir, il souffrirait deux fois plus.

Il n'osait quitter des yeux les orbes du démon et avait l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter.

L'atmosphère devint glaciale sans que cela ne soit dû à l'intervention du chevalier du Cygne.

Le regard sombre de colère que Sesshomaru lui lança glaça le sang du protégé d'Andromède : le jeu était fini.

Ne se rendant pas compte du danger de sa position et avant qu'il ne puise faire un geste, Hyoga se retrouva projeté en arrière et avant qu'il n'atterrit brutalement sur le sol rocailleux des griffes tranchèrent sa nuque.

« Sesshomaru… » Souffla le plus jeune en regardant incrédule le démon s'avancer vers lui, ses muscles roulants au rythme de ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

« Tu es à moi. »

Il s'accroupir devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai trouvé… » Chuchota le vampire dans le creux de son oreille, le serrant encore plus fort en respirant le parfum exquis de son futur compagnon.

« Tu ne peux m'échapper. D'ailleurs, tu n'as point été sage à me fuir la dernière fois. »

Shun secoua la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si Athéna avait appelé son cosmos.

De longs doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, les tirants d'un geste brusque en arrière.

« Oui, tu m'as fui et je n'aime pas être évité ainsi. »

Shun se tendit. Sesshomaru était en colère contre lui. Gémissant, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la peur qui le saisit.

« Calme. »

Le démon se rapprocha de lui et plongea son nez au creux de son cou se dirigeant vers la gorge, blanche et si fragile où son sang palpitait rapidement.

« J'ai besoin de me lier à toi. » Souffla-t-il doucement ne souhaitant pas effrayer celui qu'il aimait.

Shun crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Un frisson d'envie le prit lorsqu'il aperçut les deux canines qui dépassaient de ses lèvres supérieures.

Mordillant lentement la peau du cou qui l'attirait Sesshomaru relâcha progressivement son emprise sur l'autre.

« Parce sinon je risque de te tuer pour que personne d'autre ne puisse te toucher. »

Immédiatement, les griffes de Shun surgirent et s'enfoncèrent dans les côtes de Sesshomaru, le faisant siffler de douleur.

« Maudit, sois-tu ! Je suis votre protecteur Alpha, le Père de vos futurs enfants, vous me devez le respect ! »

« Je ne suis pas un objet et le respect se gagne. » Répondit l'ex-chevalier d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Hors de question qu'il laisse l'autre le traiter comme un être inférieure.

Ils étaient égaux et ce qu'il soit soumis ou pas.

Seshomaru lui sourit.

« J'ai un compagnon fort autant physiquement que mentalement. Tu es parfait. » Murmura-t-il en lui léchant lentement la joue pour l'apaiser.

Souriant légèrement, Shun sentit le plaisir l'inonder : son compagnon lui avait fait un compliment.

Heureux, il leva les bras en toute confiance pour les enrouler autour des épaules larges du démon chien et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

La soudaineté de son action surprit l'argenté qui se reprit bien vite et un instant plus tard, captura à son tour les lèvres de Shun, les entrainant dans un baiser affamé et explorant sa bouche de sa langue conquérante.

Shun gémit de plaisir, incapable de faire autre chose que de se soumettre pleinement.

Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute :

Sesshomaru serait désormais son compagnon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

**.**

Et encore un chapitre de fini ! Le titre de cette fiction prend pleinement son sens dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas.

**En parralèle, je vous donne rendrez-vous sur mon autre histoire dont Aiola et Shun seront les personnages principaux (**chercher sur mon profil :** Chroniques d'un chevalier).**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover.

**Couple :** Sesshomaru x Shun

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

.

**Un grand merci** :

.

à** Kotone** (pour Shun, Sesshomaru mettre le monde à feu et à sang),

à **Akarisnape **(le chapitre réponse sur les origines de Shun se fait attendre mais l'idée est là, reste juste à l'écrire. Merci encore pour tes hypothèses)** , **

à **Manganiark **(Tu as raison sur le fait que Shun soit un hermaphrodite mais il n'est pas un démon chat ou tout autre félins. Essais encore.)**, **

à **Xyz **(Voilà enfin la suite ! Hereuse ?)

à** Sora-sama **(Un lemon ? Non, la fiction est rating T. Tout est dans la sensualité),

à **Hemere **(Vive les mariés ? Sesshomaru étant un Lord, il devra faire sa demande dans les règles de l'art. Même s'il consomme avant)

à** Brany **(Je sais que la suite se fait attendre mais je fais de mon mieux),

à **Guest** (la réponse dans ce chapitre).

à** Butterflyjapon** ( Voilà la suiteuh ! Alors contente ?)

.

Kikou à vous,

Voilà un petit interlude pour me remettre dans le bain et surtout pour répondre à la question qui revenait souvent dans vos reviews : "Mais que devient Hyoga ?"

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Athéna créa une représentation mentale d'elle-même en armure et l'envoya directement dans la salle d'audience du palais d'Hadès.

Ce dernier, assit sur son trône ne lui accorda nullement son attention. Son regard était d'ailleurs concentré sur une pierre translucide, ressemblant à du cristal, qui flottait devant lui grâce à son cosmos.

« Un de mes hommes est mort ! » cria-t-elle d'emblée.

Pour toute réponse, Hadès claqua des doigts entrainant l'arrivé d'un serviteur en toge blanche dans la salle. Athéna n'en cru pas ses yeux en reconnaissant Hyoga, ou plutôt son âme, servir des grenades sur un plateau d'or à son oncle.

« Relâches-le ! »

Le souverain des Enfers leva les yeux au plafond, maudissant Zeus pour les caprices de sa fille et déclara avec lassitude :

« Il est mort donc il est à moi. »

« Mais Zeus… » Commença-t-elle.

« Zeus m'a ordonné de ressusciter tous les chevaliers que j'ai utilisé ou vaincu durant la Guerre Sainte. Hors cette dernière est finie depuis plusieurs lunes et ton petit cygne a rejoint mon royaume cette nuit. Il y a donc un fort décalage. »

Athéna renifla de dédain. Son oncle la prenait-elle pour une idiote ?

« Peut-être mais sa mort n'est pas naturelle ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ton fait. »

Un plaisir évident marqua les traits d'Hadès qui agrippa la nuque de son nouveau serviteur pour caresser la cicatrice vif et rougeâtre de l'âme.

« Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un décède que je suis forcément coupable. Fut un temps, les mortels réglaient leur problème ainsi. Les décapitations apportent toujours un important flot de cosmos aux Enfers. Ce sont mes morts préférées. » Ajouta-t-il songeur en continuant à toucher la blessure du blond.

« Et pour Shun ? Il a disparu à nouveau ! »

« Encore une fois, je suis totalement innocent. Il n'y a nulle trace de lui dans tous mon domaine mais ça tu le sais déjà, ma chère. » Minauda le dieu, les yeux pétillants comme un chat devant une proie.

« Hadès, quel crime abominable prépares-tu ? Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas abandonné tes idées d'élimination de l'humanité. »

« Si cela t'aides, crois ce que tu veux. Cela m'est égal. Adieu Athéna. »

Comprenant qu'il venait de lui donner congé, Athena disparut, offensée. Amusé par la vision du visage rageur qu'elle lui avait montré juste avant son départ, Hadès ne put retenir son rire profond. Décidément, malgré les siècles, sa nièce ne grandissait aucunement et restait une enfant gâtée.

Il en viendrait presque à plaindre son frère… Presque.

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

Shun poussa un halètement surprit lorsqu'il fut jeté sur une surface moelleuse qu'il identifia immédiatement comme le matelas d'un grand lit.

La forte odeur de bois qui régnait dans la pièce lui sembla familière et vérifiant son environnement, il reconnu la pièce où Sesshomaru l'avait emmené lors de leur première rencontre.

Comment le démon avait-il fait pour les y ramener sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il lui semblait qu'il venait juste de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de Sesshomaru et déjà ils se retrouvaient dans le domaine du prince.

Le souvenirs des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, de la manière dont Sesshomaru l'avait soulevé sans effort pour lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et la façon dont celui-ci avait filé en un éclair tout en le caressant, lui fit écarquiller les yeux de honte.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout tant il laissait parler ses instincts.

Tentant de se relever par la seule force de ses abdominaux, il vit sa progression être stoppée par un bras serrant sa taille d'une poigne de fer.

Hébété, il vit Sesshomaru retiré aisément son armure et avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à se tortiller pour se dégager un corps musclé, beaucoup plus grand, se serra contre lui et le maintint dans un étau.

Leur corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et Shun poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son dominant le recouvrir.

Gêné, il essaya de bloquer la sensation de chaleur qui réchauffait tout son être en lorsque Sesshomaru se mit à lécher ses oreille.

L'ex-humain fut soudain très reconnaissants de se retrouver assit dos à torse avec le prince de sorte que celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur sur ses joues. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Le visage écarlate, il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'occulter toute idée d'accouplement qui prenaient place dans son esprit.

En vain…

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment celui-ci se déroulerait.

Les seules notions de sexe qu'il avait réussi à acquérir, n'était plus que de vague souvenir d'enfance.

A cette époque face aux autres apprentis, il avait été plus occupé à combattre pour gagner son armure et rester en vie que par la découverte de la luxure.

Alors le simple fait d'y penser le terrorisait.

Pourtant, il finit par se détendre totalement dans les bras du démon chien. Il s'y sentait bien.

« C'est ici que vous allez dormir à partir de maintenant avec Sesshomaru. »

L'entendre parler de lui-même à la troisième personne était assez dérangeant mais sa bouche planant si proche au-dessus de lui, l'était également.

Shun se redressa jusqu'à happer la bouche du démon en un baiser chaste avant de tenter de s'éloigner en s'excusant.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. » Sesshomaru ronronnait à l'affichage affectueux et a commencé à passer sa langue sur la plaie cicatrisée qu'il lui avait fait lors que de leur première rencontre, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir chez Shun. Cette blessure était la représentation de leur lien qui encore incomplet n'avait pas pris de marque définitive.

« Shun... » La voix du Seigneur démon sonna avec impatience. Tout démon alpha aimait traquer leur proie et Shun avait eut le courage de lui désobéir et de l'obliger à le pourchasser au-delà de ses Terre. Son démon intérieur avait adoré le défi mais à présent, il en voulait plus.

« Il est temps pour vous de cesser de vous dérober, nous sommes liés. Sesshomaru comprend que vous souhaitez attendre, mais la patience de Sesshomaru est à bout. »

Shun se figea et baissa les yeux en attendant la colère de son aîné. Celui-ci loin d'avoir des pensées négatives, se retenait de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres si tentantes. Il avait toujours sût contrôler ses pulsions, mais dans cette proximité, les phéromones de Shun le rendait pratiquement fou.

«Sesshomaru vous veut. Le voulez-vous, Shun ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il continuait à inhaler l'odeur du désir en provenance de son promis.

« Acceptez-vous Sesshomaru comme votre compagnon de vie. »

Les yeux de Shun s'élargirent et il sentit son monde à ralentir alors que son cœur accélérait la vitesse de ses battements. Une rougeur envahie l'ensemble de son visage et le cou alors que sa frange couvrait ses beaux yeux.

« Shun ? » L'appela le maître démon tout en utilisant une main pour relever le visage cramoisi jusqu'à ce que ses yeux d'ors parvinrent enfin à se plonger dans leur confrères émeraudes.

« Sesshomaru n'hésitera pas à éliminer vos autres promis. Vous êtes parfait pour Sesshomaru. »

Disant cela, le Seigneur démon posa sa tête dans le creux du cou doux et lisse tandis que l'une de ses mains glissa en une caresse sur le torse du plus jeune et finit par enlacer sa taille fine.

Shun en eut la chair de poule. C'était bien la première fois que des menaces l'excitaient.

Ou c'était peut-être cette voix, forte et claire dans ses oreilles, comme un grondement impérieux qui le rendait faible mais qui lui promettait plus.

Son regard dériva vers le corps si fort et chaud qui brillait d'une lueur doré sous la lumière des bougies.

Avec un brin de curiosité il effleura la cicatrice qui séparait le bras à la peau tanné de l'avant-bras aussi pâle que le reste du corps du seigneur démon. Certainement une greffe, songea-t-il.

Doucement, il enroula ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras Sesshomaru pour attirer son attention.

« J'aime mon indépendance… Mais… Si vous pouvez prouver que vous prendrez soin de moi et m'aimerez... » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée n'osant croire à ses propres paroles.

« Donc c'est un oui. » Grogna Sesshomaru, en plantant ses yeux, à présent rougeoyant, dans ceux de Shun qui déglutit avant d'acquiescer.

Il gémit quand une bouche affamée agressa son cou de suçon et inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès

Lorsque Sesshomaru se recula, Shun poussa un miaulement de protestation qui attisa l'envie du maître des lieux.

Pourtant, loin de le plaquer sur le lit pour lui faire subir mile outrages, Sesshomaru préféra admirer le visage de l'adolescent.

Les yeux clos, les joues empourprées, les lèvres gonflées et la bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer un souffle encore haletant de leur précédent baiser, Shun lui semblait devenir de plus en plus désirable à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

Envahi par des sensations excitantes, l'esprit de Shun était à la dérive dans une mer de chaleur et de volupté.

Dans son esprit, il n'était plus un combattant ou un prisonnier face à un ennemi, il était simplement un compagnon qui recevait l'amour de son autre moitié.

Mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Comme pour le prouver, son cosmos se mit à l'entourer et engloba également Sesshomaru.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement confus. Il avait besoin de quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi.

Ses griffes déchirèrent le drap et creusèrent le matelas en dessous de lui, il avait chaud comme jamais auparavant. Son sang était en feu et se répandait dans son corps comme de la lave en fusion

Sesshomaru sourit. C'était cette partie de la période des chaleurs qu'il préférait. Celle où il ne ferait qu'un dans une danse aussi mythique que passionné.

**.**

**OoO**

.

**OoO**

.

Dans la salle du trône des Enfers, Hadès ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé depuis le départ de sa nièce. Il avait senti une fluctuation plutôt intéressante dans le cosmos auquel il était lié.

Le cristal qui avait maintenu tout son intérêt depuis des mois s'illumina d'une forte lueur rosée. Celle-ci s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle avait surgit et Hadès sourit avec fierté.

Il avait réussi. Son plus grand échec venait de devenir sa plus grande réussite.

Qu'Athéna s'amuse à faire joujou avec ses chevaliers et ses spectres lui importait peu. Son protégé venait enfin d'abandonner sa mortalité et lui allait pouvoir faire son retour.

Il lui tardait de rejoindre le monde des démons.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

**.**

Aah... Que ce chapitre m'a posé des soucis... Il fallait mettre Shun en avant sans que Sesshomaru ne lui vole la vedette avec son comportement bestial (macho ?).

Et Hadès dans son coin qui complote, encore et toujours.

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover.

**Couple :** Sesshomaru x Shun

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

.

**Un grand merci** :

.

à** Portgasd Anita **(oui la relation Shun/Hades est bien une relation de type parental)

**ET**

à** Manganiark, Kotone no neko , Hemere, Akarisnape et Luka.G pour leurs reviews !**

.

Hello à vous,

Vraiment, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un an s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière mise à jour...

Heureusement que depuis le début du mois, je suis prise d'une frénésie dans l'écriture.

Et puis, quand je vois avec quelle passion vous suivez mes histoires, ça ne me donne que plus envie de les finir. Donc attendez-vous à plus de mise à jour !

.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

**.**

**OoOoO**

.

Gémissant sous l'intensité des rayons du soleil levant, Shun se calfeutra sous sa couverture en tirant le drap sur sa tête. Pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt ?  
>La fenêtre ouverte prouvait que des serviteurs étaient dans la pièce et attendaient qu'il se lève.<p>

Mais il était si bien dans ce cocon de chaleur. Si détendu...

Cela faisait tout juste cinq semaines qu'il était ici dont une semaine de chaleur, une autre pour s'en remettre puis trois autres semaines pourapprendre les us et coutume de ce monde étrange. Sesshomaru était un professeur appliqué qui prenait son temps pour l'instruire même s'il était difficile de se concentrer en sa présence. Les premiers jours, Shun avait plus passé son temps à baisser les yeux et rougir en repensant à leur étreinte plutôt qu'à écouter les récits historiques de son compagnon.

Ses joues redevinrent rouge rien que de penser à ce dernier.

Fallait dire que la façon dont Sesshomaru l'avait embrassé et touché l'avait totalement transporté vers une passion torride qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant.

C'était autant excitant qu'effrayant de voir la facilité dont leur corps s'étaient accordés. Comme si c'était normal pour lui d'être dans les bras du démon. Comme si il aurait toujours dû être là.

Car c'était sa place.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Shun plongea son regard, encore embrouillé de sommeil, dans celui du serviteur posté à côté du lit qui lui tendait un plateau de nourriture.

C'était franchement bizarre d'avoir une ribambelle de personne prêt à répondre à chacun de ses moindres désirs. Il en viendrait presque à comprendre l'attitude pimbêche de Saori. Presque.

Se redressant, Shun accepta la nourriture typiquement japonaise et commença à manger en attendant qu'on lui décrive son programme pour la journée.

« Vous devrez assister à une présentation officielle devant la cour du palais. »

« Pourquoi ? » Shun ne cacha pas sa surprise. Pourquoi aujourd'hui avait-il le droit de sortir ? Son apprentissage était-il fini ? Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire face à la réalité de se monde étrange.

Récupérant les plats du petit-déjeuné terminé, le serviteur continua :

« La date de la cérémonie est dans deux jours. Les démons appartenant à la noblesse souhaitent vous rencontrer après leur réunion avec Lord Sesshomaru. »

La cérémonie...

Shun fronça les sourcils. Il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

La confusion devait se lire sur son visage car le rouge aux joues, Shun vit les serviteurs observer ses réactions avec amusement.

D'accord. De toute évidence, il avait vraiment manqué quelque chose.

« Quelle cérémonie ? » Osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

Un rire atteint ses oreilles.

« Celle du plus beau jour de votre vie, jeune seigneur. »

« Mon mariage ? Je vais me marier ! » L'ex-chevalier porta une de ses mains à son front. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

Son visage pâlit. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il était heureux ou effrayé de s'être engagé si rapidement. Dire que depuis des années, June le harcelait pour qu'il l'épouse sans le moindre résultat; alors que Sesshomaru y arrivait en seulement quelques heures d'étreintes.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Le démon chien n'avait pas à être si attrayant, si fort et prévoyant. Et même s'il était de mauvaise fois, ce n'était pas grave.

Comment pouvait-il résister alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité et chéri comme un être précieux par son compagnon ?

Ancré dans son faux déni, Shun se laissa entrainer par l'un de ses suivants vers la salle d'eau. La pièce était beaucoup plus chaude que la chambre. Puisqu'on venait d'ouvrir les fenêtres, la vapeur d'eau commençait tout juste à s'échapper vers l'extérieur créant durant quelques instant un mini-brouillard.

Toute cette fumée l'oppressait et Shun sentit un vertige le saisir. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait cru que les douches modernes lui manqueraient autant.

« Allez-vous bien ? » S'inquiéta l'un des serviteurs en posant sa main sur son front pour vérifier tout début de fièvre.

« Si vous vous sentez mal ou si vous pensez que vous êtes enceinte, n'hésitez pas, s'il vous plaît, à nous demander de vous amener dans l'aile médicale. Nous serons heureux de vous aider. »

Shun fit une moue légère avant de secouer négativement la tête et de se diriger vers l'eau.

Il aurait préféré qu'on ne lui rappelle pas sa condition.

Les démons hermaphrodites étaient une rareté dans cet étrange monde et tous le regardait avec envie pour une faculté dont il se serait bien passé.

A croire qu'une divinité s'amusait à ses détriments et ça ne l'étonnerait s'il s'agissait d'Hadès. Le mauvais perdant.

A peine fut-il au bord du bassin que des servantes le dévêtirent. La première fois, Shun avait failli mourir de honte tant cette situation était embarrassante.

Rapidement, il entra dans l'eau et laissa sa chaleur détendre son corps. Des huiles parfumées furent ajoutées avant que muni de gants de toilettes, le serviteur qui l'avait réveillé ne se mette à le nettoyer avec une attention particulière, comme si sa peau était aussi fragile que du verre.

Quand il eut fini et que Shun fut rincé grâce aux jarres d'eau à proximité, il l'aida à sortir de l'eau et l'enroula dans une serviette.  
>Shun lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait le reste des servantes qui s'empressèrent de l'entourer.<p>

Elles l'habillèrent d'un somptueux kimono traditionnel blanc avec des pétales de cerisier en or cousu dessus. Il était maintenu par une large ceinture d'un rose bonbon nouée dans le dos.

Shun aurait pu s'insurger de la couleur si elle n'était pas si proche de celle de son armure. D'ailleurs, il entendait plusieurs serviteurs se vanter de leur choix car il faisait ressortir la couleur des écailles présentent sur son visage.

Sans surprise, on ne lui fit pas porter de chaussures. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se déplacer librement dans le château.  
>Soupirant, il s'installa sur un siège et attendit la prochaine étape.<p>

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les femmes s'acharnaient à peigner leurs cheveux tous les jours. Beaucoup de chevalier avaient relégué cette tâche au second plan, comme non essentielle.

Après tout, c'était tellement douloureux d'enlever les nœuds et puis il y avait le temps perdu à se coiffer alors que l'on devait s'entrainer.

De ce fait, au Sanctuaire, les cheveux ébouriffés étaient un signe caractéristique prouvant que l'on s'entrainait avec sérieux.

Shun avait longtemps été d'accord avec cela mais depuis qu'il était dans ce monde, sa vision des choses avait changé.

Avec émerveillement, il observa un serviteur peigner sa longue chevelure. Il n'y avait aucune douleur. C'était comme une caresse. En quelques minutes, ses cheveux furent attachés en une queue de cheval haute et sa frange rebelle fut séparée en deux pour ne pas cacher ses écailles.

Quand tous ses servants le jugèrent prêt, il fut autorisé à se regarder dans un miroir.

Le choc le fit haleter.

Autant, l'être que lui montrait le miroir lui paraissait féérique (il avait doutait même que ce soit vraiment lui), autant il avait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ainsi il ressemblait à une fille.

Cette impression était accentuée à cause de la manière dont l'obi rose était attaché, son kimono semblait même souligner ses hanches et démarquer ses courbes.

« Vous êtes resplendissant. » Affirma le maître des lieux qui attendait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Les serviteurs, d'abord surpris par sa présence, s'empressèrent de quitter la chambre, laissant Shun et Sesshomaru seul dans la pièce.

Le regard appréciateur et remplit d'amour que lui adressa Sesshomaru en le contemplant fit naître des chatouillements dans son ventre et une seule pensée revenait en boucle dans son esprit : se reproduire, procréer.

Le visage de Shun se couvrit d'une teinte éclatante de rouge lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« C'est tellement gênant... » grommela-t-il alors qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, mon compagnon ? »

Shun frémit en le voyant s'approcher de lui pour poser une main sur sa joue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, l'ex-chevalier pencha son visage contre la paume offerte et y enfouit son nez.

L'odeur de Sesshomaru était si forte. Elle l'émoustillait. Promesse de puissance, de fertilité.

Promesse d'enfants...

Doucement, il se mit à jouer à tracer des lignes sur la peau pâle, s'enivrant de l'odeur jusqu'à ce que le son d'un gémissement le ramène à la réalité.

D'abord surprit, il rougit en constatant que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. La honte.

Il gémit, se recula et enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec affliction.

« Je-je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, ni même penser à avoir des enfants avec vous. Je suis un homme ! »

« Avec la faculté d'enfanter. » Précisa le démon chien avec nonchalance, comme si cela lui était indifférent.

Shun sentit tout son être se hérisser.

« C'est la seule raison laquelle je suis ici ! » Cracha-t-il avec haine. « Je n'ai eu aucune autre utilité à vos côtés ! »

Un vent venimeux éclata autour de lui. Surprit, Shun observa l'aura verte de Sesshomaru se matérialiser dans l'espace. Immédiatement, sa propre aura, son cosmos, se forma pour le protéger.

Les deux énergies tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux; se tâtant, s'entrecroisant et dévoilant les sentiments de leur propriétaire. Rage, passion, peur, amour... L'intensité de chaque émotion fit frémir le plus jeune. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer "qui ressentait quoi". C'était comme si... Comme si il ne faisait qu'un.

A l'extérieur, leurs auras avaient fusionnées.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, Shun ronronna de plaisir. Ils ne faisaient vraiment qu'un.

« C'est pour cela que je te veux. Nous sommes destiné à ne faire qu'un. » Affirma alors Sesshomaru en dissipant son aura.

L'esprit confus, choqué de sa réaction excessive et d'avoir douté de l'amour du Lord à son égard, Shun baissa la tête et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier ainsi. C'est juste... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais. »

Sesshomaru sourit. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais les coins de ses lèvres se haussèrent légèrement et ses yeux l'observait avec douceur et passion. Shun sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues passèrent par une multitude de nuance de rouge.

« Je voudrais aller dehors. Dans les jardins. » Demanda sans conviction Shun, encore embarrassé.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre de la distance pour réfléchir.

Sesshomaru prit du temps pour répondre. Il hocha finalement de la tête et le souleva. Habitué, Shun se laissa transporter à l'extérieur. Sesshomaru ne s'arrêta dans sa marche que lorsqu'ils atteignirent un arbre imposant dont le feuillage créait une ombre bienfaitrice. Délicatement, il y déposa sa charge et demanda :

« Sesshomaru doit aller à la réunion. Serez-vous bien ici ? »

Shun sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Le parfum des fleurs chatouillait déjà agréablement son nez.

« Ce jardin est privé, vous pourriez vous reposer en paix. » Lui indiqua le Lord avant de revenir vers le château.

Une fois certain d'être seul, Shun soupira de contentement et bailla. Frottant sa main sur ses yeux, il sentait la fatigue peser sur son corps. Lui qui était toujours si plein d'énergie se sentait plutôt faible en ce moment. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours l'impression d'être fatigué.

« Pourtant, je dors beaucoup trop en ce moment. » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux écouter les sons de la nature. Installé comme il l'était, il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis et questionnement avaient disparus emporté par la brise.

Il se sentait serein.

Le sommeil allait l'emporter lorsqu'une voix sur sa droite le força à ouvrir les yeux.

« Maman ? »

Shun se retourna et vit une petite fille légèrement en retrait qui le regardait avec fascination.

Cherchant la mère de l'enfant, il constata rapidement qu'ils étaient seuls dans le jardin. Bizarre.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander si elle s'était perdue, l'enfant, qui devait avoir entre sept et huit ans, tendit les bras en avant.

Devant ce signe universel pour des câlins, Shun fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Loin de perdre son enthousiasme, face à l'hésitation de sa nouvelle mère à son égard, Rin se baissa et donna une étreinte au jeune démon assit sur le sol.  
>« Rin est contente que vous soyez ici. » Marmonna-t-elle la tête appuyée contre le torse de Shun.<p>

« Rin a toujours voulu avoir une mère. »

L'ancien chevalier se crispa.

Par Athéna, pourquoi ce monde le forçait si vite à la parentalité ?

« Donc, Sesshomaru est votre père ? » Demanda Shun avec un brin d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le Seigneur démon aurait déjà un enfant.

Son cœur se serra et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Bien sûr, maintenant, il savait que Sesshomaru l'aimait mais rien ne lui garantissait que ce soit d'un amour exclusif.

N'était-il qu'un ajout de plus pour un harem ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir ?

La voix de la petite le sortie de ses pensées moroses.

« Non. Sesshomaru-sama est Sesshomaru-sama. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas sa fille ? Et il n'a pas d'autres femmes ? » Chercha-t-il à confirmer en cachant sa joie.

Rin secoua exagérément sa tête en signe de négation.  
>« Sesshomaru-sama est toujours seul donc Rin reste avec lui depuis qu'il a sauvé Rin des loups ! »<p>

Shun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que la petite avait, de toute évidence, prit l'habitude de Sesshomaru de parler de lui à la troisième personne.

C'était mignon.

Puis il resongea aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Comment ça, sauver des loups ? »

Rin sourit largement. Elle aimait parler de cette histoire marquant le début de son épopée auprès du Lord démon.

« Les méchants loups ont attaqué le village de Rin et Rin est morte mais Sesshomaru-sama l'a sauvé ! »

Le protégé d'Andromède haleta, impressionné. Son compagnon avait ramené un mort à la vie ! Jusqu'à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient-ils puissant ?

« Sesshomaru-sama aime Rin et Rin aime Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Shun hocha la tête, amusé par l'excitation de Rin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

« Rin aime aussi sa nouvelle maman ! Elle est jolie ! »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

**.**

Et oui, après la passion, la réalité. Shun arrivera-t-il à accepter son nouveau statut de 'mère' ?


	10. Chapter 10

**La Danse de l'Eau**

**Genre : **Slash (relations entre hommes), Mpreg (male enceint) et Crossover.

**Couple:** Sesshomaru x Shun

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient (Mwahahahaha !) sauf les personnages (Et minceuh).

.

**Un grand merci** :

.

à** Portgasd Anita **(Sesshomaru jaloux d'Hadès ? Na, ce serait plutôt Sesshomaru agacé par les plans d'Hadès.)

**ET**

à **Luka.G, Hemere,** **Manganiark, Kotone no neko, Bahiti, Akarisnape** et** Elaelle **pour leurs reviews !**  
><strong>

.

Kikou à tous,

Ce chapitre est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous !

J'espère qu'il vous ravira.

.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

**.**

**OoO**

.

Shun sourit, hochant de temps à autres la tête face aux babillages de l'enfant à côté de lui.

Rin était polie et facile à aimer. Du moins, sauf lorsqu'elle l'interpellait en l'appelant Maman.

Il avait vraiment du mal avec ce terme.

La seule raison qui l'empêchait de la corriger sur son 'erreur' était que dans ce monde qu'un homme soit une mère paraissait normal.

Il avait tout de même réussi à la convaincre qu'il fallait utiliser le pronom "il" à la place de "elle" à son égard et rien que cela lui avait pris plus d'une heure.

Au final, son épuisement s'était renforcé et il avait l'impression de s'être pris la tête pour des futilités.

Alors lorsque Rin s'arrêta enfin de parler pour s'allonger à ses côtés, il ferma les yeux, avec soulagement, pour se recentrer sur la nature l'environnante.

Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent mais un bruit persistant l'en empêchait.

_Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum..._

Shun plissa les yeux et observa les alentours avec attention.

« Maman ? »

Rin pencha la tête, essayant de voir ce qui pouvait avoir attiré l'attention du jeune démon.

« Êtes-vous bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en ne voyant rien d'intéressant.

Shun déglutit, mal à l'aise.

_Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum..._

« Avez-vous entendu un son étrange ? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien entendu. Pourquoi ? »

Shun ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre contenance puis se mit à caresser la tête de Rin.

« Non, ce n'est rien… Je dois juste être fatigué. » Finit-il par répondre en se forçant à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter la petite fille.

Ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent le forçant à prendre de profondes respirations. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles se retournaient.

Gardant une main appuyée contre son estomac, il se releva lorsque la douleur disparue et fit face à Rin qui était de plus en plus inquiète.

« Avez-vous faim ? » Lui demanda doucement Shun.

« Moi, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours. » Ajouta-t-il avec amusement pour détendre la fillette qui se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

« Bien, alors rentrons manger. »

Prenant la main de Rin, il la laissa le guider le long des sentiers. Trop pris par ses pensées, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'observer le chemin qu'avait pris Sesshomaru pour atteindre le jardin alors que Rin semblait savoir où elle allait.

Des bruits soudains derrière les murs de pierre attirèrent son attention. Cela sonnait comme des épées s'entrechoquant.

Un moment, il crut que c'était Shura qui se battait avec Excalibur avant de se souvenirs qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le chevalier d'Or du Capricorne ne vienne le sauver.

Il y eut plusieurs cris avant qu'il ne vit quelqu'un sauter par-dessus le mur extérieur, bientôt suivi par d'autres personnes.

Rin se pressa contre ses jambes, intimidée lorsque les intrus remarquèrent leur présence.

« Ce jardin est privé. Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. » Déclara Shun avec calme mais se préparant à une attaque en prenant une position de défense.

« On ne veut pas se battre. »

Shun fronça légèrement les sourcils en cherchant le propriétaire de la petite voix qui venait de parler.

Il vit un petit garçon avec une queue et les oreilles de renard qui devait être plus vieux que Rin s'avancer vers lui.

« Je m'appelle Shippo. Nous ne voulons pas causer de problème. »

Se tournant vers ses compagnons, il se mit à les nommer en les pointant du doigt.

« C'est Koga. » Il désigna un démon loup aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval haute, avec des yeux bleus et portant une armure en métal sur son torse et des fourrures en épaulette et kilt.

« Inuyasha. » L'interpellé grogna. C'était un démon aux cheveux blancs avec deux mignonnes oreilles canines sur le dessus de sa tête, habillé d'un ensemble rouge et dont la taille impressionnante de son épée ne le rassurait pas sur de quelconque intention pacifique.

« Sango, Miroku et Kirara. » Il y avait une femme dans une armure que Sesshomaru lui avait appris à reconnaitre comme était ceux des tueurs de démon. Puis un homme qui aurait pu être un moine s'il n'était pas autant concentré à regarder les courbes de ses amiesA côté d'eux, un chat démon à deux queues et aux yeux rouges reprenait la taille d'un petit chaton n'ayant plus d'utilité à garder sa forme de deux mètres de haut.

« Et enfin Kagome. »

Shun aurait pu être surpris en voyant l'uniforme de lycéenne que portait la jeune fille mais il n'avait jeté qu'un bref regard vers les personnes présentées, trop concentré sur le petit garçon devant lui.

Il était si mince. Non, maigre si l'on ne comptait pas les couches de vêtements qui cachait son état sous-alimenté. C'était horrible de voir cet enfant si petit alors que son instinct lui criait qu'il devrait être plus grand que Rin.

« Assez Shippo ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter. » Le coupa Kagome de sa voix forte.

« Quelque soit vos raisons, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ce château à une entrée, utilisez la. » Renchérit Shun en regardant toujours le renardeau, résistant à l'envie de le prendre.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Les morceaux du Shikon no Tama ont disparus juste après que Sesshomaru ait surgi chez moi. Il les a volé !»

Les yeux de Shun flashèrent d'une couleur pourpre tandis qu'il reporta pleinement son attention sur celle qui s'appelait Kagome.

« Vous pénétrez chez moi, combattez mes gardes pour se faufiler dans mon jardin et osez insulter mon compagnon. N'avez-vous donc aucune éducation ou notion de respect ? » Siffla-t-il avec colère.

« Nous sommes désolés. Kagome ne voulait pas dire cela. » Intervint Miroku pour apaiser la tension alors que Inuyasha observait Shun les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait du mal à se remettre de son étonnement : son frère si indépendant, qui était toujours célibataire deux mois auparavant, avait accepté un compagnon à ses côté. C'était plus que surprenant surtout en sachant que ce n'était pas la saison des chaleurs et que celui qui lui faisait face n'appartenait à aucun clan connu. Une union d'amour. C'était invraisemblable.

« Attendez une minute ! Je peux sentir les morceaux Shikon no Tama sur vous. Vous les avez ! Donnez les moi ! » Cria Kagome.

« Je ne pas où se trouve le Shikon no Tama dont vous parlez. Quittez ce domaine avant que j'appelle quelqu'un. »

Il était à bout de patience et de toute évidence, la jeune fille aussi. Énervée, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et plus particulièrement vers celui vêtu de rouge.

« Inuyasha, il est notre ennemi ! »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'élance pour récupérer les morceaux de la perle sacré mais Inuyasha ne bougea pas.

« Inuyasha ! »

Le demi-démon se détourna. Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'attaquer à des innocents.

Il ressentit de la peine en voyant le compagnon de son frère cacher Rin derrière lui pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait voulu que se passe sa première rencontre avec celui qui lui prouvait par sa présence que le Seigneur de l'Ouest avait vraiment un coeur.

Avant que quiconque puisse faire un geste, Kagome hurla :

« Assis ! »

Le bruit sourd de chute qui accompagna le mot fit soupirer Sango et Miroku. Koga serra les poings tentant de garder un visage impassible tandis que Shippo tremblait.

C'était cruel, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'utiliser la malédiction mais pour ceux qui voyageait avec la jeune Miko, c'était malheureusement un phénomène courant.

Shun fut tellement choqué qu'il en oublia sa réserve et couru vers Inuyasha pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Rin et Shippo restèrent prêt de lui pendant qu'il regardait, agenouillé, les coupures qui parsemaient le corps du demi-démon étourdi.

« Pousse-toi ! »

Le repoussa avec embarra, ce dernier, lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention inhabituelle qu'il recevait après une de ses rencontres forcées avec le sol.

« Voulez-vous vous taire et me laissez m'occuper de vous ? » S'agaça Shun en lançant un regard noir à Inuyasha.

Ce dernier frémit devant la férocité qui se dégageait du compagnon de son frère et garda le silence.

Maintenant que son patient involontaire était calme, Shun regarda avec étonnement les blessures qui le narguaient en ne guérissant pas.

Le phénomène lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne guérissez-vous pas instantanément ? »

Inuyasha détourna sa tête comme honteux. Ne comprenant pas, Shun se tourna vers les autres attendant une réponse.

« C'est un hanyô. Un demi-démon. » Souffla le moine avec pitié pour son ami.

Shun se retint de lui demander en quoi cela répondait à sa question.

S'il se souvenait bien des cours que lui avait donnés Sesshomaru, tous ceux possédant du sang démoniaque guérissaient rapidement. Surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de dommage corporel superficiel.

Donc le statut de démon ou demi-démon importait peu.

Recentrant son attention sur Inuyasha, Shun posa sa main, couverte d'une quantité imperceptible de cosmos, au dessus du blessé et parcouru son corps avant de se figer en sentant une énergie néfaste le contrer.

Ôtant sa main comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent, il regarda les perles du collier du demi-démon rougeoyer.

« Par Athéna, quelle est cette chose ?! » Cria-t-il d'effroi en ayant peur de trouver la réponse.

Inuyasha grogna avant de marmonner que c'était la source de sa malédiction.

D'un geste brusque, il tenta d'enlever cet objet de contrôle mais échoua. Sa mine désespérée, qui cachait mal sa colère, prouva que ce n'était pas sa première tentative de libération et qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Ce constat irrita profondément Shun qui voulait soit le frapper, soit le secouer pour lui remettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête.

Non mais vraiment, ce mec entrait par infraction dans un château ultra protégé pour se décourager devant un collier annihilateur d'énergie démoniaque. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Soupirant, il s'approcha à nouveau du collier et l'examina de plus près.

« C'est un artefact très puissant qui semble contenir de l'énergie spirituelle... »

Il fut interrompu par Kagome qui croisa les bras, d'un air supérieur, en disant :

« C'est normal. »

Shun la foudroya du regard avant de poursuivre.

« Mais je pense être en mesure de le retirer. »

Sitôt dit, il saisi le collier, ignora la sensation de brulure qui l'accabla quand les perles devinrent rouges, et commença à tirer sur le bijou tout en injectant son cosmos.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé lorsque le collier se brisa et que les perles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

« L'enchantement de Kaede a disparu ! » Cria sous le choc Kagome. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un, autre qu'elle, pourrait contrecarrer le sort.

Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, toutes les coupures d'Inuyasha disparurent ne laissant même pas une marque sur sa peau.

« Je suis libre ! »

Inuyasha, d'un bond, se remit debout et s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi en forme.

Sango, Miroku, Koga et Shippo sentirent la honte les saisir. N'ayant connu Inuyasha qu'avec le collier de contrôle, ils avaient toujours attribué ses faiblesses à son côté humain. Comment auraient pu savoir que le bijou était si néfaste pour lui alors que Kagome affirmait qu'il n'était là que pour empêcher Inuyasha de faire des bêtises ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?! Notre quête était déjà dangereuse sans la menace que Inuyasha ne perde le contrôle sur son côté démoniaque ! Le collier l'aidait ! »

Koga gronda de mécontentement, de même que Sango et Miroku en entendant les paroles de Kagome.

« Êtes-vous stupide ? » Demanda-t-il avec un visage qui était devenu de plus en plus inexpressif en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Inuyasha est un démon. Ce n'est pas un chien que vous pouvez tenir en laisse et promener en fonction de vos envies. »

Son ton était si froid qu'il en effraya certains tandis que Rin ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Sa maman était aussi glaciale que Sesshomaru devant ceux qu'il considérait comme des idiots.

« Merci. »

Surpris, Shun tourna son attention sur Inuyasha et son regard s'adoucit en voyant qu'il semblait mal-à-l'aise.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son beau-frère, Inuyasha poursuivi :

« Je suis désolé des conditions de cette rencontre. Nous... Nous allons partir. »

Il commença à se diriger vers le mur extérieur mais fut retenu par l'exclamation de Kagome.

« Non ! Nous allons perdre du temps. Les morceaux du Shikon no Tama sont là ! Tout près ! »

Shun se mordit les lèvres. Son ventre recommençait à être douloureux, toute cette agitation alimentait sa migraine et il voulait plus que tout retourner au lit après un bon repas.

« Décidément, mademoiselle, vous n'avez vraiment aucune notion de respect et d'éducation. »

Agacé, la main posée sur son ventre pour calmer la douleur, il ne remarqua pas le visage rougissant de Kagome, ni le fait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir la jeune fille leva sa main et la claqua avec vigueur, souriant de satisfaction quand elle entendit un bruit de craquement.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la catin de Sesshomaru. »

La tête de Shun resta un moment penchée sur le côté tandis qu'une marque d'un rouge violacé prenait place sur la moitié de son visage. Sentant sa mâchoire engourdie, Shun cligna des yeux, incertain, avant de porter sa main à son nez d'où s'écoulait du sang.

Rin s'accrocha à lui terrorisée. Son menton tremblait et d'énormes larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle qui trouvait auparavant Kagome gentille, maintenant, elle la détestait. Ce n'était qu'une méchante dame qui venait de frapper sa maman !

« C'est pas juste. » Couina Shippo les yeux humides fixés sur le sol.

Il avait honte du geste de Kagome et se sentait trahi. La jeune fille les quittait régulièrement pour retourner dans son monde d'origine et y restait de plus en plus longtemps. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus en possession des morceaux du Shikon no Tama, elle se montrait nerveuse, impatiente et cruelle à l'égard de ceux qui n'était pas humain.

Bien sûr, avant elle se montrait aussi parfois méchante dans ses gestes et/ou son discours à propos des démons mais là, il prenait conscience qu'elle avait volontairement fais souffrir Inuyasha avec le collier et qu'elle ne s'occupait de lui que lorsqu'il prenait sa défense en embêtant à son tours le demi-démon chien.

Il voulait tellement trouver une famille aimante depuis la mort de ses parents qu'il avait été prêt à tout pour garder l'attention de Kagome mais maintenant…

Maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus de sens. Kagome avait porté la main sur un innocent qui était dans son droit de défendre son territoire et qui lui avait dis à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait.

Elle avait changé.

Non... Il y avait eu des signes...

Avait-il vraiment été si aveugle depuis le début de leur voyage ?

Shippo s'effondra à genoux et se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

Il n'en pouvait plus de faire le grand devant les autres, il n'était encore, selon la norme démoniaque, qu'un enfant qui devait rester protégé dans sa tanière.

Guidé par l'instinct, Shun bondit en avant pour récupérer les deux enfants en pleurs, puis s'agenouilla sur le sol pour les serrer contre lui tout en leur murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Il n'avait que faire de sa joue endolorie. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna donc habitué à ressentir de plus pire douleur.

Tout ce qui l'important pour le moment était de rassurer les petits.

Il était tellement concentré sur eux qu'il ne remarqua pas la femme, folle de rage, qui revenait à la charge.

Avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche, Inuyasha l'arrêta en bloquant son bras.

« Assez Kagome ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu as fais suffisamment de mal ? » Déclara-t-il froidement.

« Une telle lâcheté. » Grogna Koga en la regardant avec dégoût.

Kagome était complètement déconcertée. Pourquoi ses amis ne prenaient-ils pas sa défense ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre lorsqu'un rugissement furieux retentit au loin.

Tous se figèrent.

Un autre rugissement résonna dans le palais mais beaucoup plus proche.

Inuyasha s'éloigna de Kagome et dégaina son épée avec angoisse.

Bien mal lui en prit car avant même d'avoir vu son opposant, il fut projeté avec une force surhumaine contre l'un des murs extérieurs. Koga n'eut même pas le temps de l'aider, qu'il fut propulsé contre un arbre. Le végétal se fendit en deux sous l'impact.

Un grognement sauvage se répercuta dans la gorge de l'attaquant avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix gutturale :

« MIENS. »

Shun regarda les yeux écarquillés, Sesshomaru prendre place devant lui pour le protéger.

Le démon chien, était prêt au combat, ses dents misent à nues et ses griffes empoisonnées le prouvaient.

Dès qu'il remarqua le gros hématome violet se formant sur la joue de son compagnon, Sesshomaru perdit toute notion de contrôle. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, les marques sur son visage furent plus prononcées et ses griffes déjà terrifiantes s'allongèrent encore.

Shun se recula pour garder Rin et Shippo à l'abri du combat. A peine atteint-il la protection d'un arbre en retrait que tout se déchaîna.

Inuyasha para l'attaque de Sesshomaru. Épée contre griffes se rencontrèrent avec fureur.

Sous la puissance des assauts de son frère, Inuyasha doutait qu'il pourrait résoudre cette altercation sans effusion de sang.

Sango et Koga se joignirent à l'affrontement tandis que Miroku restait en arrière, cherchant une ouverture et priant pour ne pas avoir à utiliser la pouvoir de soufflerie qui maudissait sa main.

Face au Seigneur de l'Ouest déchaînés son pouvoir serait trop faible mais catastrophique pour les autres personnes présentes.

Donc à éviter.

De tous, seul Kagome visait pour tuer. Elle tirait flèche après flèche vers Sesshomaru. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son objectif, elle se concentra sur un autre point d'attaque.

L'un des points faibles du Lord était le bras qu'Inuyasha avait, auparavant, tranché avec son épée, Tessaiga.

Le bras qui remplaçait le membre manquant n'était maintenu que par la présence d'un fragment du Shikon no Tama.

Encore un morceau du bijou légendaire qu'elle n'avait pu récupérer.

Persuadé que sans ce bras ils pourraient vaincre Sesshomaru, elle concentra une bonne dose d'énergie spirituelle sur flèche et tira. Le projectile atteint sa cible, coupant net la chair au-dessus de la greffe.

Inuyasha maudit la bêtise de la prêtresse lorsqu'un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure.

Comment Kagome avait pu oublier que le sang de Sesshomaru, lorsqu'il était en mode combat, était empoisonné ?

Malgré sa blessure, le Lord continua son combat sans faiblir.

Koga , Inuyasha et Sango s'étaient mutuellement protégé des attaques de Sesshomaru mais ils étaient coincés s'ils devaient également se protéger des relents de poison. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient plus en état de combattre. Leurs puissances combinées ne pouvaient stopper celle brute du démon déchaîné.

Sentant le danger, Kagome prit une autre flèche et tira sur Shun.

Voyant la manoeuvre, Shun poussa les enfants derrière l'arbre et sauta pour s'éloigner du projectile.

Sous l'adrénaline, son corps se mit à luire d'une lueur rosâtre.

« Menteur ! Je savais que vous aviez le Shikon no Tama ! »

Shun poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque la peau de sa cuisse se perça sous le tranchant de la pointe et créa inconsciemment un mur d'énergie, miroitant d'un violet pâle, autour de lui pour se protéger des autres flèches qui fusèrent sur lui.

La tête de Sesshomaru se tourna d'un coup dans la direction de son compagnon et un grondement sombre, guttural et bestial s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vu le sang s'écoulant de sa cuisse.

Inuyasha n'eut même pas eu le temps de penser qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin que son frère se transforma.

Un chien blanc géant leur fit face, criant vengeance pour ceux qui osaient blesser ses protégés.

Kagome ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, tétanisée par une trouille d'enfer.

Comment ne pas avoir peur ?

Même avec un bras manquant, il était terrifiant.

La créature devant elle la fixait avec rage et elle pouvait sentir des sueurs froides lui descendre le long du dos.

Tous avaient du mal à rester debout sous l'intensité du pouvoir du démon qui les frappait par vagues de puissance.

Trop prise par sa peur, elle ne pu pas éviter la gerbe de sang que Sesshomaru lui lança.

Kagome hurla de douleur et vit que toute sa jambe gauche était en train de brûler, ronger par l'acide du sang du démon chien.

Ce dernier la laissa agoniser un moment. Rapidement lasse de ses cris, il voulu mettre fin à ses jours lorsqu'une voix capta son attention.

« Sessh… »

Sa rage destructrice fut remplacée par une profonde inquiétude. Reprenant sa forme normale, il couru rejoindre son compagnon.

Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'abaissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, il vit Rin et le renardeau voyageant avec Inuyasha, serrés les uns contre les autres.

« Sessh… » Souffla Shun, épuisé, en sueur et le teint livide.

Le surnom fit sourire tristement Sesshomaru. Il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances pour l'entendre.

« Êtes-vous bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shun, qui se redressait pour s'appuyer contre son compagnon, grimaça légèrement de douleur.

« Sesshomaru n'aime pas vous voir dans la douleur. »

« Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure par rapport à votre bras. » Murmura-t-il préoccupé.

Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une couleur violette et une boule d'eau lumineuse se forma dans sa main avant de s'envoler jusqu'au moignon sanglant de Sesshomaru.

Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé en voyant son bras se reformer. Même pour un démon, soigner et/ou reconstruire un membre perdu prenait des siècles. Un tel degré de guérison ne s'était jamais vu.

Émerveille, il observa Shun terminer son miracle et le rattrapa dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit s'affaisser. Encore éberlué, il ne comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas que lorsque du sang se mit à couler des lèvres de Shun.

Les yeux fermés, la main posée sur son abdomen douloureux, haletant bruyamment, il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Il ne pu pas terminer sa phrase que Shun se mit à crier.

« Shun ? Shun ?! »

Mais le jeune démon ne lui répondait pas.

Une douleur plus forte le força à saisir son ventre et à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la vision de plus en plus floue et la douleur plus vivace à chaque respiration erratique, Shun s'effondra en avant et perdit conscience.

Stoïque pour ne pas laisser la panique le submerger, Sesshomaru prit délicatement dans ses bras son compagnon avant de hurler :

« Gardes ! »

Une multitude de gardes, étant resté loin du combat pour ne pas devenir un dommage collatéral face à la fureur de leur seigneur, l'entoura.

Il lança un regard haineux à Kagome puis à son frère et au reste de leur compagnie.

« Sesshomaru s'occupera de vous une fois que son compagnon ira parfaitement bien. En attentant, mettez ceux-ci au cachot ! » Puis désignant Kagome. « Et tuez-la. »

Avant que la moindre protestation ne parvienne à ses oreilles, il avait déjà disparu en direction du palais.

.

**Ooooo**

.

Rin et Shippo étaient terrifiés.

Il s'était passé trop de chose durant la journée pour qu'ils puissent calmer leurs peurs.

La petite fille se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas, de nouveau, fondre en larme à la pensée qu'elle pouvait perdre sa maman.

Shippo, lui pleurait toujours mais silencieusement. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre d'enfant dans laquelle on les avait placés. Certainement la chambre de la protégée de Sesshomaru.

Rin le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait autant bouleversé. C'était sa maman à elle qui était en danger à cause de la vilaine dame.

Ah… Mais oui, c'était ça !

Sesshomaru-sama avait ordonné que Kagome soit exécutée donc le petit démon renard devait pleurer sa perte. Sans oublier que les autres de ses amis étaient maintenus dans les cachots.

Il était seul à présent…

Sans famille…

Comme elle…

« Shippo ? »

Entendant son nom, ce dernier ce retourna vers Rin et la vit les bras grands ouverts.

Ne comprenant pas, il chercha une aide quelconque. Où était donc passé Jaken, le petit démon vert qui les avait conduits ici ?

Voyant sa confusion, Rin l'attrapa dans une étreinte étouffante. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire c'était des câlins. Malheureusement, les gens qu'elle rencontrait avaient toujours du mal à faire le premier geste face à un élan affectif.

« Tout ira bien. Rin est ici et s'assura que Shippo ne reste pas seul. Lorsque maman ira bien, il aidera aussi Shippo. Maman et Sesshomaru-sama sont gentils. Ils rendront Shippo heureux. »

Et Rin continua à parler pour rassurer le renardeau autant qu'elle-même.

Lorsque Shippo, lui rendit son étreinte, elle sourit franchement de joie : elle avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère !

**.**

**Ooooo**

**.**

L'atmosphère enveloppant le palais était lourde et tendue.

Sesshomaru se tenait dans le couloir, face à la porte de ses quartiers, en tentant d'écouter les bruits provenant de la chambre.

Le médecin-chef, une démone tanuki, connue dans toute la contrée pour son savoir-faire pharmaceutique et les nombreuses naissances qu'elle avait assistée, sortie de la chambre et s'approcha de lui tandis que ses assistants restaient en retrait.

« Mon seigneur, malgré nos efforts nous ne pouvons toujours pas l'atteindre. Seul son réveil pourra nous aider à déterminer le mal qui l'incombe. Nous sommes désolés. »

Le seigneur des lieux hocha la tête, irrité par ce constat. Deux jours qu'il espérait que les guérisseurs trouvent une solution. Sans résultat. Congédiant l'équipe médicale, il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta près du lit.

Sa poitrine se serra. Shun semblait si petit et chétif dans leur lit si immense.

Combien de fois était-il déjà venu dans la chambre avec l'espoir d'une amélioration ?

Il ne savait plus.

Il restait juste là à attendre encore et encore que son compagnon ouvre les yeux.

Il savait que Shun ne mourrait pas. Il ne pouvait, tout simplement, pas le laisser. N'est-ce pas ?

La peur qui l'habitait lui paraissait étrange. C'était nouveau et pas agréable. Jamais avant, il n'avait ressentit une émotion telle que la frayeur. Normalement c'était ceux qui lui faisait face qui tremblait de peur.

C'était bizarre.

Était-ce ce que l'amour signifiait ?

Craindre la mort de son aimé au point de vouloir prendre sa place ? Perdre son sang-froid à la moindre remarque et ignorer tous ce qui ne concernait pas l'état de Shun ?

Il se sentait faible. L'amour le rendait faible.

C'était horrible.

Pourtant …

Il se souvint des bons moments passé avec Shun. Des étreintes qu'ils échangeaient après l'amour, à la moue boudeuse de Shun lorsqu'il lui donnait des cours sur l'histoire démoniaque, sans oublier son rire et ses sourires qui lui réchauffaient le coeur.

Non…

Ce sentiment qu'il avait tant de fois auparavant dénigré, cet amour, en valait tout à fait la peine.

Maintenant, restait à avoir la patience d'attendre.

**.**

**Ooooo**

**.**

Shun ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil, il lui fallu un long moment avant qu'il ne reconnaisse sa chambre.

D'après la clarté de la pièce, ce devait déjà être l'après-midi.

Bizarre. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ?

Voulant se relever son corps lui sembla aussi lourd que le plomb.

Il se sentait extrêmement faible et nauséeux.

Alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, il n'avait qu'une envie : succomber de nouveau au sommeil.

Les yeux semi-ouverts, il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence entrer dans la chambre.

Curieux, il usa de ses forces pour se retourner. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de bouger ?

Couvert de sueur sous l'effort, il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour apaiser la sensation de tournis qui l'avait saisie.

« Laissez-moi voir vos beaux yeux, mon aimé. » Murmura Sesshomaru avec émotion.

Doucement, il effleura la joue de Shun et se sentit frissonner en le voyant réagir en se penchant vers sa paume chaude.

Les yeux de Shun s'ouvrirent finalement, le plongeant dans l'océan émeraude qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Oui, c'est bien. Sesshomaru va vous aider. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le démon chien le souleva légèrement pour arranger les cousins et permettre à Shun de se mettre en position assise.

« J'ai soif. »

Shun ne reconnu pas sa propre voix. Pourquoi était-elle si rauque et sa gorge si sèche ?

Il gémit de contentement quand une tasse s'appuya sur ses lèvres gercée et qu'il pu enfin apaiser sa soif.

Sesshomaru le regarda avaler avec avidité toute la potion vitaminée contenue dans le récipient. Lorsque Shun eut fini, le lord reprit la parole.

« Votre bouclier a empêché tous nos médecins de venir vous ausculter. Sesshomaru était le seul à pouvoir rester à vos côtés. Êtes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Juste fatigué et endolori. » Répondit Shun avant de rougir furieusement lorsque son estomac se fit entendre. « Et affamé. » Termina-t-il sous le sourire de son compagnon qui héla un serviteur pour apporter à manger.

Une fois fait, il revint et s'assit sur le lit près de son compagnon.

« Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? » Voulu savoir Sesshomaru en le regardant avec adoration.

Nullement habitué à recevoir un tel regard, Shun se mit à bégayer :

« Je... Je me souviens… Des intrus… Il y a eu un combat et cette femme… Les enfants ?! Vont-ils bien ? Où sont-ils ? »

Sesshomaru sourit fièrement devant une telle inquiétude. Shun s'était déjà accroché à eux.

« Ils vont bien. Vous les verrea bientôt. Chaque jour, ils viennent voir si vous êtes réveillé. »

Shun hocha de la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? »

« Cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis l'intrusion. »

Shun le fixa avec stupéfaction. Il avait sombré dans une sorte de coma pendant cinq jours et il avait encore sommeil ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il voulu poser une autre question mais se figea soudainement.

Cinq jours ?!

« Le mariage ! »

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Oh, par Athéna, il venait de rater son propre mariage !

Sesshomaru se mis à embrasser son cou, le faisant frémir lorsqu'une langue taquine remonta jusqu'à sa joue.

« Sesshomaru a repoussé la cérémonie et les invités savent que le palais a subi une attaque. »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Shun demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Donc vous n'êtes pas fâché ? » « Votre santé est plus importante pour Sesshomaru. » Souffla le Lord en mordillant son oreille.

Shun, rougissant à l'attention, devint écarlate lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que deux petits, tristes et silencieux, entrèrent.

« Rin ? Shippo ? » Les appela-t-il inquiet, en reprenant contenance.

« MAMAN ! » Cria Rin, les yeux écarquillés en le voyant réveillé.

Shun poussa Sesshomaru pour se libérer de son emprise puis tapa doucement, en signe d'invitation, la place libre à côté de lui sur le lit.

Rin s'y précipita aussitôt. Montant comme une flèche sur le lit, elle se blottit dans les bras accueillant et se mit à pleurer sur le vêtement de nuit de sa mère.

Shun se pinça les lèvres de douleur mais ce retint de l'exprimer. Les petits avaient besoin de réconfort.

Berçant légèrement Rin, il reporta son attention sur le renardeau qui n'avait pas fais un geste pour le rejoindre.

« Shippo ? » Demanda-t-il en le voyant rester au pied du lit.

« Je suis désolé… Je suis content que vous alliez mieux. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

Shun soupira et lança un regard suppliant à son compagnon. Comprenant la demande, Sesshomaru prit Shippo dans ses bras et le posa dans le lit.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux que vous soyez en pleine forme, kit. » Déclara Shun en tirant sur la manche de son kimono pour le rapprocher, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Une fois que ses protégés perdirent leur nervesité et devinrent plus calme, il les détailla, remarquant sans peine les cernes qu'ils arboreraient.

Leur inquiétude pour lui avait du perturber leurs sommeils.

« Maintenant, dormez. Vous avez besoin de sommeil autant que moi. »

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec émerveillements. Shun chercha à comprendre pourquoi avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de les autoriser à se reposer près de lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de simagrées, il les coucha sur le côté droit du lit, remonta les couvertures et se mit à leur fredonner une chanson douce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Sesshoumaru regarda avec envie l'interaction. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Shun s'occuper de leurs chiots de la même façon.

« Vous êtes déjà une si bonne mère. » Murmura-t-il.

Comme Shun n'était plus occupé par les petits, il recommença à mordiller son cou jusqu'à ce que l'ex-chevalier ne puisse plus se contenir et lâche un gémissement de plaisir.

« Toujours si sensible. Sesshomaru avait manqué cela aussi. »

Souriant largement, il se leva lorsqu'un serviteur apportant à manger demanda la permission d'entrer.

L'estomac de Shun gargouilla fortement en le voyant revenir avec un bol qui sentait bon le bouillon.

A sa grande gêne mais sachant très bien qu'il était trop faible pour garder un bol chaud dans ses mains tremblant, il laissa Sesshomaru commencer à l'alimenter à l'aide d'une petite cuillère.

Une fois ce repas fini, Shun ferma les yeux sous le regard attentif de son compagnon et un doux silence s'installa entre eux.

_Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum..._

Le visage de Shun se contracta alors que résonnait de nouveau un tintement à ses oreilles.

« Entendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression sérieuse qui alarma Sesshomaru.

« De quoi parlez-vous, mon compagnon ? »

« Je pense que je suis le seul à entendre un bruit bizarre qui me poursuit. Je l'entends même quand je dors. »

Sesshomaru haussa les sourcils, songeur. Pensant qu'il ne le croyait pas, Shun continua :

« C'est comme si quelqu'un tapait dans un tambour, mais je n'arrive jamais à savoir d'où ce son provient. »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru se plissèrent. Il se mit à renifler l'air avant de poser un regard insistant sur le bas du corps de Shun.

Puis, un fin sourire apparu sur le visage du démon qui toucha délicatement le ventre de son compagnon et le caressa doucement avant de prendre la main de Shun et de la placer à son tour contre son estomac.

Ne comprenant pas, Shun le fixa avec curiosité.

« Ecoutez. »

Shun ferma les yeux en attendant d'entendre quelque chose puis son souffle se coupa.

_Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum... Tu-Dum..._

Les joues de l'ancien humain pâlirent avant de se tourner en un rouge profond. Le bruit venait vraiment de lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Osa-t-il demander avec incertitude.

« Un rythme cardiaque fœtal. » Lui répondit Sesshomaru en empoignant son visage pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Découvrir que Shun portait déjà sa progéniture et qu'ils étaient en bonne santé le rendait autant fier qu'inquiet.

Le pire aurait pu arriver à cause de son demi-frère et de ses compagnons.

Il se blottit contre le ventre de Shun pour écouter encore une fois ce son si doux à ses oreilles. Il avait encore du mal à le percevoir si tôt dans la grossesse et il jalousait un peu l'instinct maternel de son compagnon qui lui permettait d'entendre ces battements sans efforts, mais cela n'empêchait pas son bonheur.

Il allait enfin être père.

Shun le regarda faire, l'horreur et la confusion inscrites sur son visage.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était une chose d'entendre les autres parler d'une possible grossesse masculine et cela en était une autre de la vivre.

La situation était tellement impossible qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

Enceint...

Sesshomaru le regarda et fronça les sourcils de nouveau en le voyant pâlir de plus en plus.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Les yeux de Shun s'élargirent. Il avait l'impression qu'il entendant plus puissamment et facilement les battements de coeur à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme écouter le tintement des sabots de chevaux lancés au galop. La comparaison lui fit d'autant plus peur.

Par Athéna ! Combien étaient-ils là-dedans ?

Sesshomaru n'eut aucune peine à voir la panique qui prit place dans les yeux de Shun.

« Respirez calmement, Shun. Tout va bien. »

Shun secoua la tête. Non ça n'allait pas !

Une main sur sa poitrine, il entendait son pouls battre furieusement à ses oreilles et ses poumons se contracter alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa respiration et les émotions.

« Calmez-vous, le stress est mauvais dans votre condition. » Souffla le Lord en agrippant ses mains pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Shun écarquilla les yeux puis soudainement, il sentit une vague d'instinct de protection couper court à sa crise d'angoisse.

Il prit une inspiration plus calme puis un autre. Les poumons toujours lourds, il sentait toujours les relents de sa crise qui persistait à le faire paniquer ; mais maintenant son esprit arrivait enfin à s'éclaircir pour maîtriser 'la nouvelle'.

Aussi anormale qu'était sa nouvelle condition, une petite vie, grandissait en son sein et avait besoin de lui.

Il se devait de la préserver.

Cette réalisation fut accompagnée d'un étrange sentiment de confort et de paix.

Protéger était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais nuire à ce petit être. Tout son être se rebellait déjà à cette simple idée.

« Shun ? »

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Shun poussa un simple gémissement de reconnaissance à l'égard de son compagnon inquiet.

Penchant la tête, il regarda les enfants endormis autour de lui ; petits orphelins qui s'accrochaient instinctivement à lui et qui dépendaient de lui pour survivre.

Son cœur se serra.

Depuis son enfance, il rêvait d'avoir une famille, loin de la guerre et des combats. Une famille remplie d'amour.

Son frère avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son espoir qu'il n'était pas seul, mais les fréquentes disparitions d'Ikki l'avaient laissé avec une profonde peur de l'abandon.

Il s'était alors convaincu que jamais son rêve ne se réaliserait et qu'il mourrait jeune et solitaire dans une bataille.

A quoi bon nouer des liens amoureux alors que la fatalité de son destin de chevalier le condamnait ?

Et maintenant, une chance s'offrait à lui. L'espoir l'embrasait alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il n'avait pas eu la famille de ses rêves mais il allait la fonder dans ce monde étrange. Il allait devenir parent. Non… Il l'était déjà aux yeux de Rin et sûrement aussi pour Shippo. Il avait déjà créé une famille. Sa famille.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il plongea son regard dans celui doré de Sesshomaru et finit par déclarer :

« Je suis enceint. »

C'était une évidence déjà acquise, mais le simple fait de la dire à haute voix l'ancrait dans son esprit et soulageait son cœur.

Il allait avoir un bébé.

Une partie de lui et de Sesshomaru.

Une nouvelle sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa alors qu'il prenait également conscience qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage au grand soulagement de Sesshomaru qui avait été confus par la soudaine peur qu'avait ressentit son compagnon.

Mais l'instant de joie ne fut que de courte durée alors qu'il comprenait d'où la flagrante douleur qu'il avait ressenti avant de s'évanouir venait.

D'après les notions d'histoires qu'il avait de se monde, lors d'une grossesse, les démons porteurs, mâles ou femelles, étaient extrêmement vulnérables.

Une version bêta choisissait toujours un compagnon fort pour pouvoir le protéger car quelque soit leur puissance de départ, ils devenaient plus faible. Les bébés démons se nourrissant d'énergie spirituelle pour créer la leur, drainaient leur porteur et le peu d'énergie qui leur restait devenait alors instable, difficile à contrôler, laissant la 'mère' démunie.

Dans c'est condition, tuer les soumis enceintes devenait facile et Shun avait manqué la fausse couche en utilisant pleinement son cosmos.

« J'ai failli le perdre ! Parce que j'ignorais qu'il était là, j'ai failli tuer notre enfant en utilisant mes pouvoirs. Je refuse que cela arrive mais comment puis-je me défendre ?! »

A mesure qu'il parlait, Sesshomaru s'approcha pour tenir doucement les joues de Shun entre ses paumes afin d'en essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder dans les yeux émeraude.

« Sesshomaru se battra pour sa famille. Il ne laissera jamais personne blesser les siens. »

« Je sais, mais je refuse de vous voir mourir pour nous protéger. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

Sesshomaru sourit en voyant les mains de Shun errer vers son abdomen.

« Sesshomaru ne mourra pas. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous. » Murmura faiblement Shun, toujours un peu pâle.

« Sesshomaru aussi a eu peur. » Dit le démon chien en l'enlaçant avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou gracile qu'il embrassa avec application.

Une fois certain qu'une marque resterait, il se redressa et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

« Sesshomaru déteste avoir peur. Il veillera à ce jamais plus ce sentiment n'étreigne nos cœurs. »

Shun hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'espoir et de larmes traitresses.

Foutu hormones !

« C'est une promesse ? » Gémit-il en essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

« Oui. C'est une promesse. »

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune démon s'effondra contre la poitrine de Sesshomaru. Il se sentait tellement fatigué que son corps lui semblait s'alourdir à chaque seconde passée. Sa tête recommençait à lui tourner et il se sentait nauséeux.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. Votre corps n'a pas encore totalement récupéré. »

« D'accord. » Bâilla Shun en fermant les yeux, blottit contre lui la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son amant.

« Dormez. »

Sesshomaru resserra son étreinte avec possessivité et un doux ronronnement lui répondit.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Shun s'était endormi, Sesshomaru le réinstalla confortablement au milieu du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux petits couchés sur le côté droit.

Inconsciemment, dans son sommeil, Shun s'approcha de Rin et Shippo qu'il saisit dans une étreinte en laissant échapper un doux ronronnement. Le Lord sourit affectueusement et passa une de ses mains sur le ventre de son amant avant de se coucher sur le côté gauche du lit.

Il resta un long moment à les contempler dormir. Il se sentait serein.**  
><strong>

Sa famille était en sécurité.

Il passa la nuit à ainsi, appréciant cet instant de repos ensemble. Quand le jour se leva, il se détacha à contrecœur de son compagnon et disparut de la chambre.

Il avait encore un mariage à réorganiser.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<strong>

**.**

Et encore un chapitre de fini. Quand je pense que je l'ai travaillé pendant des mois et que j'ai dû le couper en deux pour avancer (et oui le chapitre précédent et celui-ci ne faisait qu'un), sans oublier qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvrais le fichier pour finir le chapitre, je rajoutais des parties de 200 à 500 mots par semaine plutôt que d'y mettre un terme.

J'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout mais finalement, ce chapitre fait plus de** 7500 mots. **Un record pour moi, toute fic confondue. (**Mes pauvres doigts !**)

Je souffle enfin !

J'avoue aussi que quand j'écrivais les parties parlant des battements de coeur, j'avais en tête la musique caractéristique des requins (Vive "Les dents de la mer" !). Bizarrement, maintenant je pense à "Aliens".

Il est une heure du matin passée et je vais enfin dodo !

.

**Maintenant il n'y a plus de doute : le mpreg est dans la place ! XD**

**A vous de choisir ! Combien de bébé ? Fille ou Garçon ? Personnellement, je n'ai encore rien choisi. J'attends vos commentaires !**

**.**

Joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt (en 2015) !


End file.
